I'm Just Nicky
by HotChocolateStar99
Summary: Gibbs' new found twelve year old daughter comes to live with him after her mother dies. The team and Gibbs have a lot to change to make it work. Will Shannon and Kelly help or be a complete nuisance dead or not? Tiva and Jibbs. Maybe McAbby.
1. Chapter 1

I walked into NCIS HQ in the Navy Yard. Only one, maybe two, people knew I was coming. I was a twelve year old Irish girl walking into a federal agency building in the United States of America on my own. I was scared, petrified and all I wanted was to turn and run. I couldn't though, not now, I had nowhere to run to. This was my last resort.

The first thing I saw was a metal detector like the one I had went through roughly twelve hours ago to get to DC. I was tired now as I remembered the extent of my journey. I willed myself to stay strong and not to crumple as I thought of the reason. A security guard saw me and whistled, gesturing over to him. I slowly made my way over.

"How'd you get in here, little missy?" he asked me. I scoffed at his childishness in my head but tried to stay polite.

"My name is Nicole Gibbs, sir. I'm here to see my father, Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs," I smirked at the mention of my father's ridiculous name. _Leroy Jethro Gibbs. _ I had laughed out loud when Ms St Clair had told me, I thought she was joking. "The director said all I would have to do would be to get a pass-yoke…" I trailed off.

"Oh…okay, I'll get it for you, I think it's in my desk." He said distractedly, like he was trying to remember something. He turned around to look through the disorganised chaos of a desk until he held up a little badge triumphantly. He sauntered back to me with a celebratory attitude like he just figured out how to end poverty instead of finding a visitor's pass. I rolled my eyes. "Can you show me some ID please?"

"Of course, I have my, um, passport her…somewhere." I said, rummaging through my small bag wondering where the little proof of identity was. I found it and produced the maroon book. He looked at it carefully, looked at me, the passport and smiled.

"Just sign this." He said pointing to a line on the badge. I looked at his nametag; a shiny, silver pin with black capitals spelling out his name. Jacob Ricci. Jacob handed me my passport, the badge and a black pen. I thanked him and signed it quickly in my bubbly scrawl. I handed it back to him; he placed the card into the plastic covering and hung it around my neck. I bid farewell to him and walked with conviction to the metal detector. I went through the same procedure as at the airport. The tall, burly security guard at the end directed me to Special Agent Gibbs. I grabbed my belongings and called a thank-you to George Smith, the other security guard.

I quickly ran up the stairs and counted two floors before checking what was on the other side of the thick metal door. The walls were painted bright orange and it smelt overwhelmingly of coffee and a medley of takeout foods. There were three 'bullpen' style sections with cubicles and desks in each. There was stairs up to a deck sort thing and I could see an elevator behind of me and one in front.

In the middle 'bullpen', a tall man was standing and talking to at least two people. Calling them 'Probie' and 'Ziva'. I saw an older man with silver hair stalk past me confidently with a Starbucks coffee cup in his hands and a slight smirk on his face. He didn't notice me as I was slightly hidden, didn't want to be caught spying. The smirk turned to a straight face and he looked gruff and valiant. He kept walking to the man, Ziva and Probie. His hand hit the considerably younger man's head with great force and I flinched. A girl, presumably Ziva, laughed a pretty, foreign, devious laugh and said, "That is your just cakes, Tony, yes?"

Tony growled and corrected her. "It's just desserts, Sweet Cheeks." Probie said something barely audible but it must have been pretty funny as the group laughed quietly. The silver head man barked something that was mumbled and mute and everyone sobered up. Tony sat down so I could only see the top of his head. I gathered up all my courage and walked over to them. I saw Ziva and Probie for the first time.

Ziva had long, thick brown hair that settled around her shoulders in waves. She looked tan and not American at all. She was wearing cargo pants and a plain white jumper with boots but still looked delicate.

The Probie had short brown-black hair and a slightly chubby face which made him endearing and like a little kid even though he was older than me. He was wearing an expensive grey suit with a blue tie and grey shirt.

I got a better look at Tony too. He had a suit on as well and it looked beyond expensive. It was Armani and his shoes were Italian. He must have sneakers somewhere; no way would you run in those.

The older made noticed me first. He had a white undershirt, blue polo neck, sports jacket and jeans on with practical shoes. His grey hair was a tell-tale that he was older than the rest but he looked like he could take the men in a fight any day but looked chauvinistic enough to let Ziva win if she couldn't on her own. His eyes betrayed him and I could see caring and suspiciousness.

"Do you know where I could find Special Agent Gibbs, sir?"

"Who's askin'?" he replied with an emotion in his eyes that I couldn't place; knowing, intuition or just years of being an investigator, maybe. Ziva, Tony and Probie were listening now and I could tell, they were listening ever since I said the word 'do'.

"Nicole Gibbs, sir," I said nervously. "He's my father and my mother is Alana O'Malley." Ziva masked her gasp well but Probie's was a bit too loud and Tony just jumped when his computer 'pinged. Gibbs' face didn't give away his emotions, there was a barrier. After twenty-six seconds (I counted) of silence he smiled a short, fleeting smile, but a smile nonetheless.

"Nicole," he addressed me uncomfortably and quietly. "Where's your mother?" I gulped.

"My mother is, um, incapable of looking after me at the moment. I-I'm supposed to be looked after by my father for the, am, foreseeable future." I stammered. "If he doesn't I have to go to a foster home in Ireland."

"What's wrong with her?" he asked; a type of compassion and sympathy flooding onto his face.

"She died." I said quietly.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay,so, after almost four weeks of saying I would I published this. This is dedicated to MissLozzieB, who may as well have forced me to update... :P <strong>

**Hope you guys like it. **

**Yeah, that's likely. Anyway, Review?**

**Chell :D x**


	2. Chapter 2

_"She died." I said quietly._

"I'm Gibbs." He said to me with remorse.

"I got that…" I told him. "I do wonder why you didn't just tell me in the beginning though."

He shrugged his shoulders. "The team here know ya by now so you should stay here in the bullpen." He said. "As long as there's no case you stay here-"

"Can I go see Director Shepard?" I asked. He nodded slowly. I walked forward, stopping between Tony and Ziva's desks. I turned to Ziva. "Can you tell me where Jenny is?" I said as a piece of my strawberry-blonde hair falls into my face. It was really the only resemblance of Mama. Mama's was very red though, mine's toned down, more like blonde than red.

"Yes. Go over there and up…" she gave me the directions. "I'm Ziva by the way. That is Tony and that is Tim McGee."

I smiled my thanks. "I'll be back in just a moment." I called to them following Ziva's directions.

I got the office outside Jenny's, it was like a foyer. I saw a girl working on a computer to my right. She had honey hair and pecan coloured skin. "Excuse me, miss, but Director Shepard's expecting me. Can I go in?"

"Nicole?" she asked looking up from the computer. I nodded and she gestured to the metal doors. I knocked before going in.

"Nicole! Hi." Jenny said before coming over to me and giving me a hug. "I'm so sorry I wasn't there." She told me sadly. Her red hair was in a messy bun with long curls all around her face and she wore a professional grey skirt suit. I buried my head in her blazer and return the hug for a few seconds before standing up and straightening myself.

"Did you get my clothes?" I asked her.

"Yes, they are…" she fumbled around in her desk. I shook my head at her antics. She produced my small duffle bag and handed it to me. "I got a few other things for you too." She said as I weighed my bag in my hand.

"It was not too much, right?" I said sceptically.

"No, I promise. It was average." I roll my eyes and hugged her one last time. "See you later Nicole."

"Yeah, not too long this time. We'll be drunk on pleasure with the concept of speaking to each other every day." I said into her shoulder. Her body shook with soft, silent laughter and I had to force myself not to cry. She released me and I walked out with a wave behind me. I walked back to the bullpen.

Tim was working on his computer, Ziva and Tony were having a mild argument and I couldn't see Dad.

"Hi Nicole," Ziva said when she heard me.

"Hey, do you know where my d- Gibbs is?" I asked, hoping no one heard my slipup. Ziva looked at me and I could tell she most definitely heard it. She didn't say anything and I was grateful.

"Oh, I wouldn't get used to knowing where he is. It's a rare treat." Tony contributed. Ziva smiled and nodded. Tim is the only one working.

"How old are you, Nicole?" Ziva asked.

"I'm twelve."

"Do you have-?" Tony started. Ziva cut him off.

"Tony, I am asking her." Ziva said, he smiled innocently at her. "First here, first served, yes?"

"First come, first served, Zee-vah." He corrected instinctively.

"Yes, yes, they are the same thing, no?" she huffed. "What is your favourite colour?"

"It's green or yellow …" I shrugged my shoulders as I stole my dad's chair.

"What's your favourite movie?" Tony asked.

"I don't know, there's too many, maybe "A Few Good Men", "SuperSize Me" or "The Social Network" I can't choose. I prefer books actually."

"What is your favourite book?" Ziva asked, admiring my love of books.

"Hmm…now that's probably the hardest question you can ask me. Probably "The Count of Monte Cristo" but in French not English."

"You've read it in French?" Tony questioned in awe as Ziva asked, "Parlez-vous français?"

"Oui et cinq de plus."

* * *

><p>Okay, so this one's kinda, not the best. If you can't make out the French just ask me and I'll translate it for you. I'm going to try and update Monday and Fridays but if I don't I'll update Sunday or Tuesday instead of Monday and Thursday or Saturday instead of Friday.<p>

Hope you like it.

Yeah, that's likely. Anyway, Review?

I **WILL** update tomorrow if I have ten reviews. 1000 words maybe... Is that an incentive? It'll be tuesday otherwise 'cause I'm going to be busy.

Chell :D x

Dedications:

_ NCISMASH4ever_

_bookluver07_

_their baby sister_

_smush68_

_karambulance_

_auntieleena_

_Lindsay1993 - My German friend :)_

_MissLozzieB -My Inspiration_

**I hope I didn't leave anyone out. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

_"Oui et cinq de plus."_

"Quels sont-ils ?"

"L'hébreu, latin, italien, espagnol, et russe."

"Hébreu ? Je suis israélienne."

"C'est cool !" I told her. "Où en Israël ?"

"Tel-Aviv," she said.

"Je veux aller là. J'adore temps chaud."

"Il fait très chaud. Où habites-tu ?"

L'Irlande, je parle peu des irlandais aussi trop."

"Qu'est-il solide ?"

"Nicole O'Malley is ainm dom. Tá mé dhá bhliain déag d'aois. Cónaí orm i nGaillimh. Níl aon deartháir nó deirfiúr agam. Leroy Jethro Gibbs an t-ainm mo dhaid agus Alana O'Malley an t-ainm mo mham." I said rapidly in Irish. "Do you want me to translate it?"

"Into… Latin." She told me with a glint in her eye.

"Okay… dunno how well I can do this bu, Meum nomen est Nicole. Ego sum duodecim. Ne fraternitatem. Mea Pater nomen est Gibbs et mom scriptor est Alana. Ego vixit in Galway." I said unsurely.

"That's really impressive Nicole." She told me. I smiled at her.

"I suppose."

Tony spoke, "_What _did you just say?"

"My name's Brogan. I'm twelve. I lived in Ireland. I don't have brothers or sisters. My dad's name is Gibbs and my mom's is Alana." I said, smirking. "Can you speak any languages, Tony?"

"Yep, Italian and Spanish but not well." He said.

"El español en mi tercer favorito." I replied.

"What is your favourite?" Ziva asked. I laughed slightly.

"Ivrit." I said simply. She laughed along with me and Tony and Tim looked dumbfounded. "It's Hebrew in Hebrew. Ani ohevet Ivrit." I smirked. "But we should speak in English."

"Why?" Tony and Ziva asked together.

"It's audacious, if I speak French or Hebrew to you, Ziva, or Spanish or Italian to you, Tony, Tim might not be able to understand. How did you feel when I spoke Irish?" I explained.

"Probie doesn't matter, Nicole." Tony contemplated.

"That's rude, he's right over there." I countered.

"So?" Tony asked. I got up and walked the small distance from the corner of Ziva's desk to beside Tony.

"Oh, yeah, now that I think about it, I suppose you're right," I said menacingly. "I'm sure that Tim means nothing and is a useless Agent, I'm sure he's incompetent and has no significant value." I told him as he grimaced and Ziva gasped as I spoke. I turned to McGee, who was looking forlorn and melancholy, and winked covertly. "I also suppose that you're a stupid prat if you think like that," I joked as I slapped him upside the head like I had seen Dad do earlier. Ziva laughed aloud and McGee beamed as Tony looked a playful, feigned type of livid. Dad walked towards us and Ziva sobered up. Tony didn't see him and stood up into my personal space. I walked backwards and he followed in slow mischief. Gibbs sneaked and Tony grinned a malicious grin as I realised I couldn't back away anymore; I had hit the partition behind Ziva and her desk.

"Ah, cazzo!" I exclaimed before muttering a quick string of Hebrew to Ziva instructing her to move her legs. I ran in under the desk as Ziva with her quick instincts and native tongue allowed her to move backwards quickly before pushing back to her original position so Tony couldn't get at me. I heard a loud **_'THWACK!'_** and a mumbled 'Don't threaten my daughter DiNozzo.'

"Wasn't even thinking of it Boss." He replied. I laughed and Ziva moved her legs slightly so I could get out.

"Todah, Ziva." I said to her.

"Ein be'ad ma." She replied. Gibbs looked to me, his eyebrows screwed together gently and no emotion on his face.

"You speak... Hebrew?" he asked.

"Yup." I smiled.

He turned to Ziva after curtly nodding. "Ziver, bring 'er to Abby and Ducky." He looked back to me. "You hungry? D'ya eat earlier?"

"I ate in Shannon Airport." I told him. He sighed and looked briefly hurt in his eyes.

"How long ago?"

"I don't know, eight, twelve hours ago. My social worker's a bit of a maniac when it comes to timing and flights." He winced when I said 'social worker' and I felt awful for bringing it up.

"Go make her eat too, David." He said walking away from us. "You got two hours."

"Let's go Nicole." She said grabbing her bag and coat and walking to the elevator.

The elevator was just a small, metal box. Ziva pressed a button and we were on our way downwards.

"Are we going to see D-Ducky or…Abby?" I stammered on the names, hoping I didn't mess them up. Ducky was an odd name.

"Ducky, then Abby." She replied, smiling.

"What's he like? Ducky."

"He is older than Gibbs, Scottish and very intelligent. He is the ME, he is very sweet, old-fashioned and has a story for every occasion."

"He's Scottish?" I asked incredulously. "That's…interesting." I tapped my fingers on the side of my jean-clad leg. "What about Abby? What's she like?" I questioned as the door opened to reveal a sterile looking steel environment. They like steel here…

"She is the Forensic Scientist and the happiest, caffeine-powered Goth you will ever meet. She will love you, I am sure of it." She said walking to the right and in a half-metal half-glass door. "Ducky?" she called out. I followed but didn't look around. I could just see the older man in front of me. His old, wrinkled face was kind and his blue eyes caring behind old-style glasses. His brown hair was very coloured for the man in his sixties at least. His smile brightened when he saw me and I was forced to smile back at him.

"Ah, dear Ziva, who is your friend?" he asked. His accent was American, there was not much British to it but it was there.

"This is Nicole Gibbs, Ducky." She explained.

* * *

><p>Really not very exciting or well written... Am, yeah so I will update on Friday again and on Monday. I didn't get my ten reviews and I was freaking out yesterday; that's why I didn't update! (:<p>

Hope you liked it!

Yeah, that's likely. Anyway, Review?

Can we get to 15? Please...

Chell :D x

Dedications:

_NCISMASH4ever_

_bookluver07_

_their baby sister_

_smush68_

_karambulance_

_auntieleena_

_Lindsay1993 - My German friend :)_

_MissLozzieB -My Inspiration_

_Lexi G_

_jcena'sgirl557744_

**I hope I didn't leave anybody out, also, if anyone wants me to translate whether in a PM or at the end of the chapter, just ask! If you have ideas too, they're greatly appreciated! **


	4. Chapter 4

_ "Ah, dear Ziva, who is your friend?" he asked. His accent was American, there was not much British to it but it was there._

_ "This is Nicole Gibbs, Ducky." She explained._

"It's a pleasure to meet you, my dear," Ducky commented with a charming smile.

"You also, Doctor," I replied, pleasantly surprised at the Medical Examiner's bright mood, for someone with such a seemingly depressing career. Come on, he dissects bodies.

"Please, call me Ducky," he insisted. "And this is Mr Palmer."

"Jimmy," the young man added, scooting around the table and over to me, offering his hand. I returned the gesture and we shook.

"You're Gibbs daughter?" Ducky asked.

"Yes, I...my mother...she can't take care of me anymore. She's, uh, dead."

Jimmy looked super awkward. He mumbled something about Abby's lab and left.

"Where did you live?" Ducky asked. I smiled a grateful grin, happy that he hadn't pressed on my mother.

"Galway City...in the west of Ireland." I replied. He smiled.

"I went there, actually, it was when I was after I did my A-Levels, or, was it the year after college...oh, well it doesn't matter. I went there with my classmate, John, no, James McCarthy, we went as he-"

"Yes, lots of tourists go there," I said, effectively getting out of the story that inevitably followed. I walked over to a metal bed examining the caucasian man in front if me. There was a Y-cut but it had not been sewed up, the breastbone had not been broken. For a little bit the blood was overwhelming. I took a deep breath but the smell if blood overtook my nostrils, I felt suffocated. I remembered Dr Gavin's advice and thought of the vanilla candles that were in her office. "Gun shot to the collateral artery," I murmured. "Not the cause of death though, postmortem. Knife wounds into both kidneys approximately two inches. An almost healed needle wound to the left lung suggests needle decompression, possibly as a form of treatment to tension pneumothorax." I tilted my head and moved back up to the head. "Blunt force trauma to the jugular." I moved down to the feet. "Fallen arches, previously broken tibia and sprained ankle. He wasn't a dancer anyway." I turned back to Ducky and Ziva.

"Nicole, I...I'm so sorry, I didn't realise you'd be here." Ducky apologised.

"Don't worry, I may as well have lived in the hospital. That's why I know what's wrong with him. I used to have a very detailed schedule. I'd be in the hospital at least two hours a day, more when mama or I was sick. I used to exercise for an hour and a half and had a minimum of two and a half hours of Irish dancing every day." I said.

"Did you live on your own?" Ducky asked. Ziva was very quiet all together, I thought.

"Only some of the time. It was okay though because it went through the government and all that, Mama had done something big for the country so, I was basically immune from some things. Oma used to come and visit me sometimes and there were times when Mama wasn't in the hospital and times when Angie, my dancing teacher, used to let me stay with her and her husband. Oh, Jenny used to visit as much as she could too."

"Ah," said the enlightened Ducky. "I see. What will you miss?"

"Hmm... I think living with someone who's there to take care of me could let me be more of a child. I'll miss Cadbury's for sure. Sasha, Angie, Isaac, Jada and Chloe."

"Can I ask who they were?" Ducky questioned. I smiled at him softly, remembering.

"Yeah, Sasha was one of the dancers the same age as me, so were Jada and Chloe. Isaac was my best friend and neighbour, his dad was in the army so Isaac and I used to hang out whenever I had a free minute which wasn't much, he went to my school though, so it could've be worse. Angie was my dancing teacher."

"You danced?" Ziva asked. Ducky and I laughed at her, she looked at us strangely.

"Yeah, Irish dancing, and Mama made me do ballet when I was seven. I was going to retire after the Worlds if I got to them this year because I had won them twice." I said. "So that I could spend more time with school and avec ma mère."

"Nicole, you spoke French at the end there." Ziva pointed out and I blushed.

"Oh, je suis désolée. Je parle français au hasard." I said. It's true, I used to speak French in the English class and it was lucky my English teacher taught French too and was like my best friend. She was very young and pretty, she had a bit of OCD when it came to cleaning.

"You speak French?" Ducky asked.

"Yeah," I replied. "I've been bilingual since I was three. I can speak French, Spanish, Italian, Latin, Russian, Hebrew and bits of Polish, German, Arabic and Japanese as well as the required amount of Irish needed to acquire an A in higher level Irish. I had always planned to be a translator for the US Marines. Mama had said that my dad was part of them and they were really important to him and her both. She said they were the best of the US Armed Forces." I laughed lightly at the memory of Mama's rant. I touched my neck, making sure that my 'n' necklace was still there.

"Sorry Ducky, but we have to go see Abby." Ziva told him.

"It was nice to meet you Ducky." I said.

"Yes, I'll see you again, I'm sure."

We walked out of the morgue and into the elevator. The doors soon opened and we stepped into a hall. I could see the lab was to the right. Ziva walked in and I followed. It was big and cool, like something you'd see in CSI. I could see fridges and a Mass Spectrometer, computers etc. As soon as we walked in, we were met with a flurry of flying pigtails and short skirts.

"Hi! I'm Abby!" she said quickly. "Are you Nicole? You must be Nicole, you have Gibbs eyes."

I glanced at Ziva. "Yeah...I'm Nicole." I said before I was engulfed in a really strong hug.

"I love your accent!" she said. "It's really..."

"Irish?" I helped.

"YES! That's exactly it."

"I am Irish," I insisted. Ziva smiled.

"Cool!" Abby exclaimed. I heard a dinging sound. Abby turned around quickly. "Ooh! Okay..." she said looking at her computer. She typed something frantically and turned back around to us. "All sorted..."

"What happened, Abby?" Ziva asked curiously.

"Oh, nothing I just got results on some prints." she brushed it off. "Okay, I know you guys have to go so you better come back later Nicole!" she embraced me once mire and let us leave. I followed Ziva laughing.

"She's crazy," I commented seriously. Ziva chuckled.

The elevator doors opened not to long later. We walked back to McGee and Tony. I waited while Ziva got her bag and coat. We walked _back_ to the elevator.

**NCIS-NCIS-NCIS**

We walked into an Indian restaurant not too far from NCIS. Ziva got us a table and we sat down. I put my bag in my lap and she stared at it.

"So, do you want to go somewhere after eating if we have time." she asked calmly.

"Well, I don't really know the city. And I did get some stuff in the airport, and I have a load of stuff at Jenny's house. So, I don't really need anything and I'm kind of tired." I replied.

"Did you not bring a suitcase?" that question was inevitable.

"They're sending the rest of stuff over once they get Gibbs' signature. Jenny did the rest." I explained.

"We should get something then, no?" she asked with a sparkle in her eye.

"I don't have much money." I said, embarrassed.

"It will be my treat. I will need to get you a present anyway." she said smiling.

"I can't let you do that." I protested.

"I am telling you, it is a present." she pushed.

"No, Ziva."

"Do you have clothes and pyjamas?" she asked.

"Well, not much," I said meekly.

"You can put a top on it."

"Do you mean 'cap'?" I asked smirking. She huffed.

"Yes. Can I ask you something? What did you bring instead of clothes?"

I smiled. "Books, my iPod, a notebook, purse, my phone and not much else. Once I knew I was living with Gibbs I sent a lot of my stuff to Jenny."

"What books?"

"Am, 'El Universo En Uno Cascara De Nuez' and 'As I Lay Dying' by William Faulkner." I said as she looked at my small bag in astonishment.

"You sent those to Jenny, yes." I nodded. "Oh, that reminds me, if you do not mind, how do you know Jenny?"

"It's a very long story." I said as a waitress came. she has cappuccino coloured skin with brought green eyes and dark brown hair.

"Hi, my name's Maddie and I'll be your waitress today," she rhymed off. "Are you ready to order?" Ziva looked at me and I nodded slightly before she went ahead and ordered some type of curry and a drink of cordial. I ordered the same and water because I hadn't even glanced at the menu. Maddie wrote them down and smiled, walling away.

"Well, we have lots of time," Ziva informed.

"Well, here goes nothing..." I started.

**FLASHBACK **

_I was seven, walking into mama's hospital room with the new, young, blonde-haired nurse Aimee. We walked into the curtained off cubicle room. There was another red-haired woman that I had never seen before, she was very pretty with emerald eyes and golden-red hair in a chignon in the middle of her head with curly ringlets framing her slight face. She looked very elegant and important in a black, sequined, cocktail dress with a white blazer and black high heels. Mama and she looked at me, Aimee had left. Mama smiled at me in all her bald glory. The doctors had started chemotherapy a while ago and she was in the recovering phase of a long treatment; this was just the beginning. She was suffering from mucositis and they had to take a break. I was back living with my old-fashioned grossmutter. She lived in Germany until she was twelve and is very much a German. Although, I loved Oma it was hard to be away from my mother, even at seven. _

_ I was introduced into the world of pain, bereavement and death much too early. My grandfather and my uncle died in a car crash six months before mama got cancer and I took in everything I was told about her cancer. I spent lots of time, even when I was very young, with CDs on or reading a book. I couldn't read to the level of an eight- or nine-year old but I did have signs of hyperlexia and learned to read at the age of two. _

_ "Hi Mama," I greeted nervously, sitting on her bed._

_ "Nicky, sweetie, meet my friend, Ms Jennifer Shepard," Mama said. I climbed onto her lap._

_ "Miss Shepard," I said calmly. _

_ "How nice to meet you Nicole, your mother has told me all about you," she told me as she shook my hand. When her hand loosened from around mine I recoiled as if she had electrocuted me. _

_ "Nicole!" Mama reprimanded. "Don't be so rude."_

_"Al, it's okay," the lady soothed. "Isn't it Nicole?" she looked into my eyes, emerald meeting hazel. "We'll be best of friends," I nodded in fear, but she was right. We would. _

**Back to the Indian Restaurant**

There were tears in my eyes as my phone went off. It was a message; Allison St. Clair.

I looked at Ziva apologetically but continued to take the phone out of my pocket. "I'm sorry, this is really important," I told her as the food came. I took out my BlackBerry and checked my e-mails; one new message from Allison St. Clair.

_Hey N, Everything okay in the States? The bag of clothes should be with Ms Shepard at NCIS with your school things. You start on Monday. The principal said that he won't be able to put you in AP/Advanced classes or higher grades until they figure out your ability. I think that's it. Have fun over there. Send me your address, okay? Sonny_

I groaned audibly without thinking and Ziva looked up from her curry, concerned.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah," I said. "Just, my social worker reminds me of home, and Mama" I got out tearfully. I rubbed away my tears and smiled a fake smile. "Don't worry. Let's eat." I take my fork and eat my curry slowly. It tastes amazing. Spicy and creamy at the same time with a perfect consistency and lovely wholegrain rice. The lamb was tender and succulent. I remembered mama making this.

After we ate Ziva led the way to her red mini-cooper. She sat in the driver's side and I went around the other way despite the unfamiliarity. Ziva turned to face me once the 'clunk' of the door satisfied her. She took in a deep breath and held it for a moment before speaking. "Brogan, what I am about to tell you usually takes a long time for people to find out about me. I do not trust easily and I do not tell my life story any easier." another breath. "I feel, however, that you deserve to know, and you are a Gibbs so that helps ease my mind into the fact that I am sharing this with you." I looked at her and smiled. "Do you know what Mossad is?" she asked.

"Is it the intelligence agency for Israel?" I guessed.

She smiled warmly at me. "Yes, that is exactly it. Well, my father is the Deputy Director of Mossad. He is a very powerful man in Israel. My mother did not like me, my sister and half-brother being with him because of all the violence. She took us out into the desert and we lived there for many years, my father visiting every once in a while. When I was ten and my sister, Tali, was eight I decided that I wanted to be with Mossad at one point in my life and I wanted to be the best so I asked my father to teach me. After three years of my training I could lie without thinking, kill without caring, throw a knife perfectly and cover up almost every emotion. there came a day, almost seven years after I had started my training when I got news that Tali and my mother had been killed...in a, uh, roadside bombing." I looked at her sympathetically but she did not show any emotion. "I was only seventeen but u was an assassin. Tali, she was so innocent and naïve, even at sixteen. Everyone protected her. No one wanted to grow up in Israel. My mother taught us both English because she wanted to move to Britain but my father got promoted and, it, just would not have worked out. However, after the bombing, I was upset for months, mostly with my father. He did not understand that it had meant a lot to me. That TALI had meant a lot to me. He expected me to stay the best in Mossad, if I had ever even been there. I suppose what I am trying to say is don't lose Jenny, or Gibbs, okay? I am sure that they both love you." I nodded. "I lost my family. You have to make sure you do not lose yours." she smiled kindly at me. "On a lighter note, let us go shopping." I giggled and buckled my seat belt as she started to drive.

**NCIS-NCIS-NCIS**

We went back to NCIS HQ laden with five bags; Ziva had two and I had three. We had shopped in Urban Outfitters, American Eagle and Old Navy before we gave up and got tea in Starbucks. Then we went to Forever21 and ended in WalMart. I made Ziva buy herself a pretty midnight blue, one shoulder, ankle length dress that had a slit to just below her hip. It was plain but breath-taking and the little design it had was magnificent. She got two jumpers and a pair of shoes. My bags however were full almost to the brill and whatever limit I gave myself and Ziva went completely out the window. I had a skirt, two pairs of shoes, two t-shirts, a hoodie and three pairs of dance shorts. I got a pair of pyjamas too.

* * *

><p>So, I'm obviously crap at this scheduled updating thing... :P Let's just say twice a week? That good for you guys?<p>

Hope you liked it!

Yeah, that's likely. Anyway, Review?

Hmmm... we didn't get to 15 guys, let's see, can we get to 15 _this_ time.

Chell :D x

Dedications:

_NCISMASH4ever_

_bookluver07_

_their baby sister_

_smush68_

_karambulance_

_auntieleena_

_Lindsay1993 - My German friend :)_

_MissLozzieB -My Inspiration_

_Lexi G_

_jcena'sgirl557744_

_Lemonn-Limee_

_razmend_

_BaltimoreJaxs_

_silvermoon217_

_5H4M1R4_

_andrewjeeves_

_PotterWeasley5_

**I hope I didn't leave anybody out, also, if anyone wants me to translate whether in a PM or at the end of the chapter, just ask! If you have ideas too, they're greatly appreciated! **


	5. Chapter 5

The rest of the day passed uneventfully with the exception of Abby 'requesting' me o her lab twice. I didn't really talk to my dad much. He never seemed to be where I was. It was fun being at NCIS though. Even with Jenny's many tales of the place I never thought that it could be such a happy, carefree place. Ziva and Tony's constant joking and banter about everything and Tim's obvious shyness were clearly on display. Jimmy came up once and obsessed with my shoes (they were ballet flats by the way) until Tony said, "Away Autopsy Gremlin."

At four-thirty pm, three hours after I got to NCIS (only one of those _in_ the building) I went to Jenny's office again when an idea popped into my mind.

"You can just go in," the pretty secretary said. I nodded and walked through the metal doors.

"Nicky, you're back!" Jenny said putting down her pen and adjusting her papers.

"Oh, were you busy? I only wanted to ask you a question." I apologised quickly.

"No, I was about to take a break anyway."

"Good, am, I was wondering if you ever got around to making that dancing room?" I asked. "'Cause, if you did, I sent my gear and it should be here tomorrow and I kind of need somewhere to practice because Angie said-"

"Yes." Jenny replied cutting off my incessant rambling.

"So, can I-"

"If Jethro will bring you, you can most definitely use it. I made it for you; it was to your specifications." I smiled.

"Aha!" Jenny looked at me strangely, I shrugged. "Jenny," I said sweetly using the voice I use to get something I want.

She looked at me knowingly. "Yes?"

"Um, could you, maybe, ?" I got out quickly. Jenny raised her eyebrows.

"Ask Ziva." My shoulders slumped and I nodded, leaving the room. I may as well have _heard_ Jenny shaking her head at me. I played with my bow ring and smiled.

When I got down to the bullpen Dad was there. He gestured to me and I walked over to his chair, kneeling in front of him.

"I picked up some food while you were gone, you like pasta?" he asked vaguely.

"Well, what kind of pasta?" I replied cheekily.

"I've got Bolognese." he said raising his eyebrows.

"I love Bolognese." I answered. "I can't eat kidney beans though, just so you know, my friend's mom made it with kidney beans."

"You allergic?" I nodded. "Anything else I should know?"

"Am, I had a really bad lung infection a couple of years ago so I have to have an inhaler, but don't worry I've only had attacks a few times and I got any medicine I need updated before I came. My doctor is sending all the information to Jenny." I relayed. "Also, I'm allergic to feta cheese and avocados."

"Do you have a spare inhaler?" he asked, concern filled his voice. I rooted in my bag.

"Yeah," I said as I produced the blue inhaler. "You should take it. I'm not supposed to have both, I have to give it to someone I trust."

"You trust me?" he asked putting his hand on my shoulder, leaving the inhaler in his jacket pocket. I nodded and smiled.

"You're my father, of course I trust you. I've heard a million stories about you too." I told him sincerely. "You're a great, selfless man that I'm proud to call my father even if this is only the third time we've talked."

"We can leave soon, we're not on-call." I smiled at him and got up. I walked over to Ziva and started speaking in French.

"Vous êtes au courant de endroit où je sais nager?" I asked.

"Oui," she said warily. "Il y a une piscine proche la maison du Gibbs. Je vais vous y emmener le mardi. Si tu le souhaites."

"Oui, s'il vous plaît." I said, hugging her. "Merci beaucoup!" I released her and Dad told them that they could go. I said goodbye and they returned it. Dad tapped me on the shoulder and we walked to the elevator after he had collected his stuff. He wrapped a warm, protective arm around me and I savoured the moment.

"So, you speak French too?" Dad said in the elevator.

"Yes," I replied.

"Anything else?"

"French, Hebrew, Spanish, Latin, Italian and Russian." he looked impressed and pulled me closer to his side for a moment. But then the elevator doors opened he let me go so I could walk. I instantly missed the feeling if his arm and stayed close to his side. Once we got to his truck I smiled, it was full of character, something you would expect a 'Leroy Jethro' to drive.

The drive to his house was quiet but I didn't mind. We parked in front if the house. This was where it became awkward. He took my duffle bag from where it was slung onto the floor underneath me and got out. I followed him. He just walked into the house, it wasn't locked. I followed and he went up the stairs and into a room.

The room was neutral pale yellow, cream and beige tones covered the walls. There was a large double bed in the middle with two oak bedside tables on each side. There was a big oak closet and simple oak desk. There was a big en-suite leading out of the room, all I could see was a blue shower, waves on the walls and a blue tiled floor. I could tell Jenny had put up the posters in the bedroom. There was a big one of the Eiffel Tower being built, in its different stages on one of the walls. There were three ballet poses over the door and a picture of my dancing costume over the desk. I smiled at him, showing him my costume. Telling him the story of it, we sat down on the bed with his arm lazily around my shoulders again. I stopped speaking after a while and looked at him.

"Thank you," I said. "For taking me in that is, Jenny said she talked to you about it but I could tell she was lying, even over the phone. You probably don't know anything about me and we'll fix that, eventually. But, if you don't mind, I just want to be a kid for a little bit because I grew up much too fast." He smiled down at me, the ghost of sorrow peeking through it, pulled my hair gently and gestured me to follow him. I did it, but not without suspicion. We went past living room and down some rickety old stairs into a basement. There was a boat in the basement, granted a half-finished boat but a boat nonetheless.

"I've got something to tell you about my own past." He said solemnly. "I had a wife and a daughter." My eyebrows furrowed as I soaked in the information and tried to make sense of it but I was sure he couldn't see them in the dark of the basement. "Shannon, my wife, testified in a case while I was in the Marines. I was deployed between the time she decided to and the actual court case. It was against a Mexican drug-dealer. Well, Shannon and Kelly were on their way to somewhere, I don't remember where, with an NIS agent, NIS was the old NCIS, and someone shot him. My wife and daughter were both in that car and it crashed. They both died, so, just remember, I'm really glad that you've come. I'm glad that I have the opportunity to try again." We just sat in silence for a while until my tummy grumbled. I cursed myself for being hungry but as Dad chuckled and pulled me up, I didn't mind. He led me to the kitchen and told me to get ready for dinner. I looked at my watch.

"Oh, geez, it's seven!" I exclaimed. "Wasn't it, like, four when we got here?"

"I think so." Dad said unfazed. "Are you tired?" As he asked a damn yawn betrayed the fact that I was actually _very_ tired.

"Yeah," I said sheepishly. "I've kind of been up for… twenty hours or so."

"You have a shower and get ready for bed, I'll make dinner, okay?" I nodded in my lethargic state and trudged up the stairs to my room. Heading for my bag I got a towel and the other stuff I needed before walking into the en-suite and showering.

After a good thirty minutes of me taking my time in the shower I heard my Dad call up the stair that the pasta was ready. I usually wouldn't have taken so long in the shower; I had ten minutes max in the morning and twenty in the evenings. I quickly dressed in a pair of pyjama pants that Jenny had given me once, the blue US Navy 'We Own The Seas' t-shirt and Chicago Cubs hoodie that I had with me. I threw a pair of fuzzy socks on too and walked down to the kitchen. I walked down as I braided my wet hair into a French braid. I could smell the food.

We ate in silence until I was done with my small amount of food; he eyed me suspiciously but didn't say anything. He took my plate and his and told me I should go to bed, especially if I was tired. There was no more to do today. As I climbed the stairs tiredly he called up, "I'll be in the basement."

I climbed into my bed, settled into the unfamiliarity. I took out my iPod and hit 'Shuffle'. I just read and listened to music until the lethargic feeling was no more and I succumbed to sleep.

* * *

><p>N'awwww guys... DADDY GIBBS! :) Yeah! Okay, so I'm just updating 'cause I'm super bored and have no school this week!<p>

Happy Valentine's Day! You're **all** my Valentine's!

Hope you liked it!

Yeah, that's likely. Anyway, Review?

We got to, like, seventeen! So, 23?

Chell :D x

Dedications:

**_NCISMASH4ever, __bookluver07, __their baby sister, __smush68, __karambulance, __auntieleena, __Lindsay1993, __MissLozzieB, __Lexi G, __jcena'sgirl557744, __Lemonn-Limee, __razmend, __BaltimoreJaxs, _**

**_silvermoon217, __5H4M1R4, __andrewjeeves, __PotterWeasley5, __hps915 ,__Marta von Trapp, __Kilkilia14, __ncisaddict123_**

I hope I didn't leave anybody out, also, if anyone wants me to translate whether in a PM or at the end of the chapter, just ask! If you have ideas too, they're greatly appreciated! 


	6. Chapter 6

**I've realised there is no disclaimer for this story... I'm sorry NCIS, I truly am. **

**I, Rachael, do not own NCIS or anything affiliated with it, just this plotlin and Nicole. So, Nicole will never get to be Gibbs daughter and I will never meet Cote de Pablo. :( It's a sad day when I can't dream though! ;)**

* * *

><p>I woke up on Saturday with a start. The bed sheets felt different and I was much too spread out to be in my own bed. My bed was a single; this was definitely a double bed. I rubbed my neck to look for my necklace, if I had that; I didn't care where I was. If I had that, I was safe.<p>

Tentatively, I poked my foot out of the bed and onto the carpeted floor. My feet groped around on the floor until they found my slippers. I poked my head from under the covers where I had taken refuge and was instantly reminded of where I was. I straightened up from my awkward position and found my Cubs hoodie as it was very cold. I stood up and went to the bathroom; I tidied up my hair and forgo all makeup, hoping Dad will bring me to Jenny's to dance. I braided my hair into two fishtails that went down past my shoulders and, slippers and all, made my way downstairs.

"Mornin'" Dad grumbled over a cup of coffee. Evidently, mornings weren't his thing.

"Morning," I laughed cheerfully. "Aren't you just a ray of sunshine?" I said, making myself a cup of tea, fumbling around, finding the things I need. Dad just grunts, yup, literally grunts, like, caveman style. I also managed to make myself a bowl of something I imagined to be a fruity cereal that seemed quintessentially American. I poured some milk over the brightly coloured hoops that remind me of cheerio's on drugs and eat a spoonful. I choke on the colourful, sugary, disgustingness and gulp down my much-too-hot tea. All my loving, caring father did was laugh. I went over to the sink and scrap my tongue, spitting out all remnants of the evil, drug-addicted cereal.

"Blech!" I screeched. "_Why _did you let me eat that...that, FILTH!" he shrugged and I took another gulp of my tea, now significantly cooled. "Eew!" I said again.

"You're overreacting now, c'mon," I nodded sullenly and pushed the offending bowl away from me in disgust.

"We have to get some decent cereal, okay?" I told him.

"Sure," he agreed.

"Oh, I forgot, you may, possibly need to bring me to Jenny's house." I said nicely.

"When?" he asked tiredly.

"Yay!" I said. "Oh, am, as soon as possible after I get ready." He nodded and ran up the stairs. I got into my room and came to a halt as I heard Dad call my name.

"Nicole!" he shouted. I back-tracked down to where he was and turned around.

"Yes..." I said innocently. I ran through the list of all the things I could have done wrong, I'd cleaned up after my breakfast, I hadn't _said_ or _not_ said anything that could be a problem and I couldn't think of any more.

"I forgot there was a package for you." I smiled and took it. I opened it and laid it on the kitchen table. I took out the two bags of my dancing gear and laid them to one side. I smiled as I took my dancing scrapbook out of the large box. I also took out another duffle bag full of clothes, some books, and the note from my dancing class.

It read: _Nicks, we'll all miss you already and you haven't even left the country, how said is that? Everyone here hopes you'll be able to compete next month. You were the best dancer in this school and everyone agrees. Angie said that if you stop dancing she'll personally fly to Virginia and beat the crap out of you. I hope that living over there is good and you make loads of new friends, just don't forget who we are! Love you, Chloe and the entire Kelly-O'Donnell School._

My smile was still in place as I gathered up my mess and thank Dad. I run up the stairs with my box and find some tape and stick the note onto my desk. I then got dressed into Hollister lounge shorts, a polo neck and a dark grey Hollister jumper. I pulled up my white tube socks with red stripes and tied my dancing sneakers tight, remembering Angie's reaction when Sasha came in with regular Nikes that had no arch support. I threw my iPod in my pocket and put my dock, heavy shoes and light shoes into my drawstring dance bag. I redid my hair into a messy bun and grabbed my water bottle out of the box before skipping down to the kitchen and filling my bottle full of water.

"Gibbs?" I called through the house, wary to call him Dad in front of anyone. He emerged from the living room in an NIS jumper, sweatpants and sneakers.

"I'm your father, call me Dad." I hugged him and we walked out to the car. We drove to Jenny's, I was so excited that I was getting to dance that at the two stoplights we hit; Dad had to calm me down.

We arrived at Jenny's mansion and I walked straight to the door, knocking before Dad abandoned all formalities and walked right in. I smirked and followed him in. Jenny met us when she was coming down the stairs. She was in shorts and a lacy top that I remembered Mama buying for her. She grinned at me.

"You know, when I told you that you could come if Jethro would drive you, I didn't mean at..." she looked at her watch. "Ten o'clock in the morning."

"You know me, Jenny, I'm an early riser," I winked. "Can you _please_ show me where it is?" I whined as she sauntered slowly down the stairs. She turned to left and I followed her into the big room that looked exactly like the Kelly-O'Donnell one back in Galway. The wooden floors and mirrors on the walls make the six foot by six foot room look so much larger. The stool and little table for my iPod dock were over in the corner. I put my bag down and put my dock on the table. I plugged my iPod in and looked back to Jenny and Dad.

"You two aren't watching," I said adamantly.

"And why not?" Jenny asked.

"Because...because I don't want you to." I said lamely.

"Okay, but you have to come up with better excuses anymore." Jenny told me. I nodded and find my dancing playlist of jigs, reels, etc. I stood in the middle of the room and waited for timing. I pointed my right foot and lifted my left heel off the floor. I straightened my back and hold my hands by my sides. I heard the music change; _it was time to dance._

I dance for a few hours before Jenny and Dad come in and sit down. I let them because I was too enthralled in my dancing to care. I pushed myself harder than before and by the time I decide I've had enough of reels with my lights, hornpipes with my heavy shoes and in general practice with my dancing sneakers my lungs are burning and I looked through the pocket of my long-ago discarded jumper for my inhaler. Every breath is a wheeze and I can't function correctly. My head is fuzzy and my throat burns more with every aggravating breath. I try to get my inhaler, have a drink of water, anything that will ease the pain in my throat. I fumbled with the lid of my inhaler, holding it outside my lips and vaguely remember Jenny or Dad taking it from me with caring hands and a voice instructing me on what to do. I blew out as much as I could and the inhaler was stuck into my mouth, I took the deepest breath as the medicine calmed my throat a small amount. The tautness of my chest subsided and I could breath, slightly. They waited until I'd taken a few breaths before they instructed me again. It happens one last time before I'm being helped to my feet and brought into a strong embrace.

I tried to take off my trainers. Pulling and tearing at the laces. I felt Jenny's hands hold mine and then my feet are free off the purposefully constricting shoes. I closed my eyes, just focusing on breathing.

"Hey, Nicole, are you okay?" A manly voice asked.

* * *

><p>I love you guys! Really, I do. I was reading the reviews yesterday and my face was like all smile! I may as well have had no eyes!<p>

Hope you liked it!

Yeah, that's likely. Anyway, Review?

We got to 23 or 24! So, 30? I know that's a lot but I think you guys can do it! :)

Chell :D x

Dedications:

******* NCISMASH4ever, bookluver07, their baby sister, smush68, karambulance, auntieleena, Lindsay1993, MissLozzieB, Lexi G, jcena'sgirl557744, Lemonn-Limee, razmend, BaltimoreJaxs, silvermoon217, 5H4M1R4, andrewjeeves, PotterWeasley5, hps915 Marta von Trapp, Kilkilia14, ncisaddict123, cheether, Crazy Dog Lady74, CALLEN37, cobaltblue53, 5H4M1R4 *******

I hope I didn't leave anybody out, also, if anyone wants me to translate whether in a PM or at the end of the chapter, just ask! If you have ideas too, they're greatly appreciated!


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: Me? Own NCIS? No, wait, if you're offering... ;)**

* * *

><p>"Hey, Nicole, are you okay?" A manly voice asked.<p>

"Of course I'm okay," my croaky, scratchy voice assured. "I ha-have to be okay,"

"Nicky, listen to me," Jenny's soft voice said. "You don't have to be strong for anyone, not even yourself. Okay?" I nodded and then instantly regretted it. My head swam like Michael Phelps afterwards.

"What's wrong?" the male voice asked.

"My throat and chest, I think I danced too hard for too long." I got out fitfully. I opened my eyes and I saw two fuzzy outlines that I recognised. "I-I need, to put on, the looser clothes, in my bag."

"Jethro," I heard whispered. "I'll help her and you get some ice cream, okay," The footsteps going out of the room were loud. "Can you do it Nicky?"

"I think so," I said unsurely. "Can you just pass them to me?" She nodded and handed me the loose pants, t-shirt, towel and jumper I have to have in my dance bag all the time.

I removed the sticky polo shirt and dried myself off a bit before throwing on the t-shirt that had belonged to Mama. I took off my tube socks and shorts and put on the loose lounge pants and flips flops. I wrapped the hoodie around my waist half-heartedly and tried to stand up. I wobbled a bit but Jenny steadied me and we walked to her fancy kitchen.

There was bowl of vanilla ice cream was produced in front of me and I stared at it like it was all my life problems in a blue cereal bowl.

"Nicole, I'll feed it to you like a baby if I have to, it'll soothe your throat." Dad growled but I knew his anger was not directed at me but a facade for his concern. After waiting two minutes he took a spoonful and force-fed me the bowl of ice cream. I didn't mind, it soothed my throat and made me feel like a little kid. After I finished the bowl he made me drink a bottle of water. Jenny came in after that.

"You're coming out with us and the team," she said, glaring at us. "Both of you, and you are not getting out of this." Jenny had always said that I was like my father in only a few ways, but that my unsociability was the main similarity. I groaned and followed her to the room she had made for my stay the following summer.

It was mostly yellow and purple. There was a walk-in closet and a cherry desk there was also an en-suite with the same colour pattern. The bed was painted pale yellow with lilac stripes and a pale pink Me to You duvet cover. There were lots of pictures of me; dancing on stage, with Mama and Jenny, in my costume, before competitions, with my friends, from holidays, in school, all formed in a big collage. I lightly brushed a picture of me and Mama in Disneyland Paris. I smiled and Jenny left. I had quick shower and got dressed in a girly, dress. I quickly scrunched my hair and left it floating around my shoulders. I looked at my lean, artificially tanned, dancers' legs and pulled on the ballet flats in Jenny's extensive collection of my size shoes. I grabbed a denim jacket and walked into the kitchen where Jenny had changed into a pretty, formal dress and her ever-present heels. Dad had even managed to find a shirt and some nicer pants, sporting a suit jacket and business shoes. I smiled at them and they walked out of the house. Jenny ignored Dad's truck and went straight to her much classier BMW 3 Series Convertible. She left the hood up and we drove to a restaurant called Del Vecchio's Pizzeria. We walked in and met the team, Abby, Ducky, Jimmy and a blonde haired girl.

"Hi, I'm Breena," the blonde haired girl told me, sticking out her hand. "I'm Jimmy's fiancée,"

"Hey, I'm Nicole," I replied, shaking her outstretched hand. We walked in and got a table for the ten of us. I sat in between Tim and Tony, across from Dad. Ziva was to Tony's left and Jimmy was beside her and Breena with Jenny next, Dad, Ducky and then finally, Abby beside Tim. I could see Tony's hand on Ziva's lap; I smirked but continued looking at the menu. Thankfully, even after all that morning's drama with my throat I was okay. I could see Jenny whispering to Ducky though, every so often sneaking a glance in my direction.

"Hey guys," a boy greeted us. He was no older than nineteen with crew cut hair and a green apron over black clothes. "Are you ready to order?"

Everyone order. We were sharing pizzas between people. Tony and I, Ziva, Jimmy and Breena all shared a vegetarian one, Jenny and Dad, Ducky got a single one and Tim and Abby got a shared one. I had told Tony he could get whatever he wanted. He ordered a pepperoni, ham, Italian sausage, bacon, Jalapeño peppers, garlic, spinach, anchovy pizza with extra mozzarella cheese on a Sicilian base. Ducky ordered drinks, Caf-Pow! for Abby, beer for Tony, McGee, Jimmy and Dad, Sprite for Ziva, Jenny and Breena and water for me and him. I glared at Jenny, knowing it was her doing.

Everyone talked like good friends and even when the pizzas and drinks came we continued to tell stories and jokes.

The pizza Tony got for him and I was a meat lover's haven. The meat was piled onto every slice and anchovies decorated the pile of meat.

"I'm actually afraid to eat this Tony," I admitted, staring in awe at the pizza.

"Have one slice, at least. It's really good!" he assured me, stuffing his face. I took one slice nervously and ate a bite. I made a face at the initial saltiness but the rest of the meat and various vegetables helped in having an interesting medley of flavours. I swallowed nodded at him.

"Wow!" I exclaimed. "You're right, that's _so_ good!"

For the rest of the meal we were just content in each other's company. When we had finished our pizzas and multitude of desserts Dad went and paid.

Tim whispered in my ear, "Are you into computers?"

"Yup, I love them." I replied honestly.

"Well, my sister's coming over tomorrow and I was going to help her with her computer. She's not too much older than you. Ask Gibbs if you want to come 'round and meet her."

I smiled at him and hugged him. "I will. Thank you, Tim." Everyone started to leave and Jenny and my Dad were on both sides of me. We walked back to Jenny's car and went back to Dad's house.

* * *

><p>Breena! Aha, and the smallest amount of Tiva... EVER! It will pick up, if that's what you guys want of course. :) I'm going to update on Saturday and Sunday and then it will be back to twice a week. :D<p>

Hope you liked it!

Yeah, that's likely. Anyway, Review?

We have... 27! I just want you guys to know, I don't ask for them for the sake of asking. I love to know if you guys are enjoying the story or not.

Chell :D x

Dedications:

******* NCISMASH4ever, bookluver07, their baby sister, smush68, karambulance, auntieleena, Lindsay1993, MissLozzieB, Lexi G, jcena'sgirl557744, Lemonn-Limee, razmend, BaltimoreJaxs, silvermoon217, 5H4M1R4, andrewjeeves, PotterWeasley5, hps915 Marta von Trapp, Kilkilia14, ncisaddict123, cheether, Crazy Dog Lady74, CALLEN37, cobaltblue53, 5H4M1R4 *******

I hope I didn't leave anybody out. :)


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: Me: "Hey! Jesse! Can I, maybe, steal NCIS?" **

**Jesse Stren: "What? No, of course not! Besides, I'm just a writer." **

***I walk away, pouting***

* * *

><p>I talked to him about what Tim had said in the car and he had agreed to bring me there in the afternoon. We went home and talked about everything and anything for hours. Soon, it was eight o'clock and Jenny decided to leave. Dad told me to get changed into clothes that I didn't mind getting dirty and then to go down to the basement. I went upstairs and changed into a pair of knackered, old Converse, some old yoga pants, an old t-shirt and a grey jumper. I took little time to put a rolled up sock in my hair and make it a bun. I clipped up the hair falling from it and ran down to the basement.<p>

When I arrived Dad was sanding the beams and saw me. He smiled and showed me how to sand them.

"Here, with the grain. You see?" He told me, his strong, calloused hands guiding my own small ones. After a while he moved to sand his own. We sanded until midnight and then Dad brought me upstairs and tucked me in after I took off my shoes and jumper. He pulled the covers around me and bent down to kiss my forehead. I snuggled in and he left.

Waking up on Sunday was a lot less traumatic. I quickly got out, fixed my hair and got dressed. I put on a white Hollister t-shirt, some skinny jeans, my old Converse and an orange jumper. I put on a set of coloured, plastic bangles, some diamond, bow earrings and stuff my phone, inhaler and purse into my pockets before walking downstairs. Dad was making pancakes this morning.

"You do like pancakes, right?" I grumbled a half-coherent answer and sat down. He put two pancakes on one plate and two more on the pate in front of me and brought out two bottles of syrup. "Here we go, maple and golden syrup,"

"What do they taste like?" I asked. "I've never had either,"

"You've never had maple syrup?" he asked incredulously.

"No, I usually have lemon and sugar," I replied.

"Well, you've got to try maple syrup," he said, handing me the bottle. I took it and reluctantly put a little on the top pancake. I cut a bit off and ate it. I swallowed and ate the rest of the pancake. "So, you like it?" he questioned smugly.

"It's okay." I replied putting more on my second one.

As soon as we finished with breakfast I went upstairs again to get my laptop and case which were with the duffle bag I sent to Jenny. I got my silver laptop and bright orange case and smiled, brining it downstairs. I go over to Dad who was sitting in the living room looking at the TV. The TV was small and old and box-y. I laughed at it because I hadn't seen it before. He looked at me strangely for a minute before gesturing for me to sit down beside him. I did and pulled out my laptop. I showed him the pictures I had taken of me and my friends and Mama.

"She didn't change a bit," he said wistfully.

"I saw the pictures of you and her, you haven't changed _that_ much. Just, you look a lot older." I said cheekily. He started to tickle me then and I squirm and giggle but couldn't move because the laptop was still on my knees. He stopped and I breathed hard, glaring at him. He laughed at my expression and I elbowed him in the ribs hard before stalking off, leaving him laughing sorely in my wake.

"C'mon, let's go to McGee's." I shook my head but followed him to the car. "Not like that. You'll freeze." He reprimanded. I gave him my laptop and ran to my bedroom, grabbing a grey, leather jacket. I put it on over my jumper as I walked down the stairs. I jumped into the truck.

"Okay, first things first, do you have your inhaler?"

"Check," I relied. "Wait, what rank did you have in the Marine Corp.?"

"Gunnery Sergeant," he said, waving it off. "What about your phone?"

"Yes, sir, Gunny, sir." I said smiling.

"Okay, we can go now." He said driving to Tim's. "And don't call me sir."

"Gotcha Gunny." I replied.

We arrived at Tim's not too much later and Dad accompanied me until Tim's sister opened the door. She had long wavy brown hair and was wearing a camisole and a pair of jeans with flip flops.

"You must be Nicole," she said. "Hey, I'm Sarah."

"Hi!" I said smiling as she moved to let me in. Dad patted my shoulder and left.

"Nicole's here!" She called into the small, cluttered apartment. We got a reply but I didn't hear it, I was admiring his set up. He had a million monitors and they were all latest model. I couldn't believe it was so new.

"This place gets really hot after a while. Do you want to take off your jumpers?" Sarah asked. I nod and shed my jacked and jumper. "You can just leave them over there, on the kitchen counter."

"Thanks," I said, doing as she said.

"Do you like online gaming?" I smirked.

"Love it," I said smugly. "What game?"

"Hmm…" she said. "GodsWar?"

"Hells yeah!" I said smiling. I took out my laptop and sat beside her. We started playing while Tim worked on her computer.

I heard a knock on the door a little while after Tim fed me and Sarah. He had called at three pm and told Dad that I was going to stay for another while, after he said that it seemed Dad thought I had _asked_ to stay because Tim had to keep telling him that he offered for me to stay until after dinner. Sarah and I played online and talked about random things all day. Even though she's five years older than me we have a lot in common and got on like a house on fire.

"Tim!" Sarah called out. "Someone's at the door."

"Yeah, Sar, I got that." He said, opening the door. "Hi Boss."

"Hi Dad," I said, glancing towards the door.

"That's all I get?" Dad said sarcastically.

"Would you like a play? In French?" I replied, finishing the game at the same time as Sarah. "'Cause I could."

"I know." He said laughing. I hopped up and put on my jumper and my jacket as Sarah put my laptop into my case.

"Thanks Sarah." I said, grabbing my laptop. "Bye Tim. Thanks again."

"No problem Nicole, your welcome any time. You have to show me how to do that thing tomorrow though." He said smiling.

"Bye Nicky!" Sarah said as we left.

"You had fun then?" I nodded enthusiastically and we drove home.

For the rest of the day we relaxed and just became more comfortable around each other, learning likes and dislikes in the process. In my case, rules too, like, Rule Number Nine when I couldn't open the package that came in the mail, or Rule Number Forty Five when I forgot to put my jacket in my room and left it on the chair in the basement. He did say _Clean up your mess _wasn't necessarily for messes like that but it would do.

That night we had dinner at Jenny's and when we came home he tucked me in again.

Even with all the fun of the weekend Monday had come much too soon for me. I really didn't want to go back to school, and especially not the academy I was going to.

It wasn't the worst uniform I had ever seen, my old one was green.

There was a plain black skirt, white knee high socks, a thin black tie, a pressed white shirt and a black blazer. You had to wear black shoes that followed the dress code and I had put on a coloured tank top underneath my shirt and shorts underneath my skirt. Dad had had to help me with my tie.

It was seven in the morning and Dad and I were having breakfast; eggs and bacon with toast and coffee for Dad, the same with orange juice for me. As long as we weren't having the muck I had the first day I didn't mind.

"Are you ready, Nicky?" Jenny asked through the door, letting herself in.

I nodded to her because there was still a piece of bacon in my mouth. I covered my mouth and swallowed, throwing my white Hollister schoolbag over my shoulder.

We pulled up inside the school car park, Jenny turned towards me before I had the chance to get out "You had better behave here, if Jethro gets any phone calls he will not be happy" she warned me playfully. I smirked.

"Jenny! I'm offended!" I said sarcastically.

Jenny groaned at me before getting out the car and heading towards the reception. I was glad I didn't mind any part of school really, just the new girl part. I was joining a school in the middle of a semester.

All the students were in class so it was extremely quiet as Jenny and I were lead down to the headmaster's office. I was lagging behind looking at the many pictures on the walls, and work students had done here.

Ms St Clair had told me it was an expensive private school, where the richer people from DC sent their children. I was only here because Jenny can /seriously/ pull some strings.

The school mainly consisted off senators' and wealthy people's children, there was a few more kids that were there because their mother or father were high up in one of the agencies and then a good few Navy/Marine kids that were here on scholarships.

All the work looked very high standard, I thought with ill-ease, it's not that I'm bad at lessons or academics; I'm good in fact but, here? What's the American system like?

Jenny thanked the receptionist formally once they reached the headmaster's office and waited for me to catch up before going into the room.

"Welcome to Hopkins Academy, Ms Shepard." The headmaster held his hand over the desk to her.

He was a well-built man with who clearly took pride in his appearance and worked out. His jet black hair was completely slicked back with fifties grease, not a hair out of place. His thick moustache was neatly trimmed and kept in place. His suit was an expensive designer, but how could he have anything less considering the people he met in his line of work.

"It's Director Shepard and this is my, uh…niece Nicole" Jenny lied, politely shaking his hand.

"Hello Nicole, I'm Mr Warren. I do hope you enjoy being at school here" The man held his hand out towards me, I shook it even though afterwards, I felt a compelling urge to wash my hands with the disinfectant I bought in the airport that was safely clipped on my bag.

Principle Warren took his hand back and gestured for us to sit.

Jenny and I sat down as neatly as possible, Jenny in her tight skirt-suit and heels and me in my uniform and ballet pumps.

"Ms Shepard, I believe you were given all the necessary documents?" Jenny nodded stiffly, there was a slight annoyance at his use 'Ms' after she correcting him before but it was very subtle. "Good, good, everything is in order then I'd say."

"Thank you, sir," Jenny spat out his title and nodded, getting up from her chair, Mr Warren and I followed suit.

"Mrs Kendrick will help make a timetable for her and escort her to her first class," Warren told us shaking Jenny's hand again and Mrs Kendrick gestured for me to follow her.

"Nicky, you remember the way back to NCIS?" I nodded. "Okay, well it's not far, especially for you, and I'll text near the end of the day," Jenny told me before she walked away, leaving me with the secretary.

"I see that your grades from your previous school are exemplary, except in Science that is. But no worries about that, Mr Summers is an excellent teacher; he'll have you back on track in no time." Mrs Kendrick peered at the sheet through her glasses.

She handed me a sheet on the subjects that the school offered for me to look through. It took us a good hour to choose subject because Mrs Kendrick had to explain how the grading system worked here along with what some of the subjects actually were since I had never seen them before.

We had gone down to the gym to see Coach Johnsons and I had signed up for the swim team and cheerleading. When the coach was told about the Irish Dancing I had done back home, he couldn't wait to see how I played and… cheered.

After that she had taken me to Mrs Brooke's Maths class. Mrs Brooke was a large woman with greying hair and old style glasses hanging off her nose.

"Mrs Brooke this is Nicole, she's new here." Mrs Kendrick had announced before leaving and shutting the door behind her.

It didn't seem the woman had cared what she had said because she turned back to the white board and finished the problem she was writing

"Tell us about yourself," Mrs Brooke snapped at me all of a sudden.

"Uh…I'm Nicole Gibbs, I just moved to here to live with my dad on Friday," I smiled.

"Where from?" the woman said softer this time but still with an edge to it.

"Ireland,"

"Ah an Irish girl," she smiled at me showing her crooked teeth.

"A top of the mornin' to ya!" A boy shouted in a poor Irish accent from the back of the classroom making a few of his cronies laugh.

"I'm from Ireland. We don't even say that." I called back to him, my own Irish accent thickening with my annoyance.

"Quiet now," Mrs Brooke ordered whacking her ruler on the table. "Theodore, I expect you to keep your comments to yourself." her voice was sharp, she obviously hated the black haired boy. He seemed like he was an arrogant brat who thought he ran the school.

"Nicole could you please take a seat next to Courtney," her voice was considerably softer when talking to me.

I took the only empty seat in the room next to a long haired girl who I assumed was Courtney.

"I'm Courtney. Don't mind Theo, he's just an idiot," Courtney told me when Mrs Brooke had turned her back to us.

"Yeah, I'd say he's a right prick." I said.

"Yep," she said, taking down the problems on the board. "He's awful, but you've got to be careful, he's got the principal wrapped around his little finger."

The lunchtime bell rang before I had a chance to answer. She showed me to the cafeteria and insisted that I sit with her and her friends.

As it turned out Courtney and I had quite a bit in common. Courtney was into sports and was on the cheerleading squad. She was one of the 'popular' kids.

She introduced me to a number of other kids which were sitting at the table. Two boys, Nicolas Bache, a French boy that moved here when he was six and Alek Ivanovich whose parents, US Navy liaisons with the Russian Navy, moved here only a year before he was born, and three girls, Kira Beckwith a pretty blonde haired girl with blue eyes whose father was a senator, Kayla Vance whose Dad is an up-and-coming NCIS agent and finally Lily Maybell who lives with her Grandfather when her dad is deployed.

Nearing the end of lunch it seemed I had met about half of the school.

They weren't a snobby and hoity as I had originally anticipated. Most of the people I'd met so far were nice and everyone at the table had exchanged numbers.

"Hey, Nicole, do you want to come to my house on Friday? My parents are gone and I was going to have a slumber party with Kira, Lily and Kay."

"Sure, but I better ask my dad, he seems pretty strict." I told them.

They nodded in understanding and the bell's shrill ringing cut everyone's thoughts off.

The rest of the day was tedious and I got bored rather quickly.

Thankfully there was at least one person that I knew in each of my classes.

In the last class, French, I didn't pay much attention because I'm fluent but my phone vibrated in my skirt pocket and I took it out. The French teacher was a bit old and I knew she wouldn't notice. I checked the ID and wasn't surprised when I saw Jenny's name.

_Gibbs has a case you can go down to Abby's lab and do your homework. _

I replied quickly, _Will you get me some of clothes :3_

Her reply was equally quick, she was avoiding her work. _Did you not wear a pair of shorts and a tank top under your uniform? ;) Of course I will. _

I put away my phone and the teacher came around to check our work.

The final bell rang and I left with Kira and Nicolas to my locker. I had a great idea and resolved to put it into action tomorrow. I was going to leave spare clothes in my locker that I could change into at NCIS. I got out my bag and the books I needed for my homework and locked the metal box.

I met up with 'the gang' outside.

"Where are you walking to?" Kayla asked.

"NCIS," I said. "In the Navy Yard."

"Your Dad lets you down there?" she asked me. "Mine wouldn't in a million years!"

"My...aunt's the director there. It was, like, the second place I was in America," I explained.

"I'm walking just past that," Alek told me. "Come on, we better go, bye guys,"

"Thanks!" I called over my shoulder as I walked with Alek towards NCIS.

My dancer's legs made light work of the three-quarter mile journey that linked Hopkins Academy to NCIS HQ. Alek went on and we waved to each other. I was let in because I had my visitors pass. I went through the metal detector and quickly went in the elevator to Jenny's office.

* * *

><p>Just a short AN I'll update tomorrow blah, blah, blah, hope you liked it, review, etc, etc ,etc, I love you guys :D

Hope there's no mistakes...

Chell :) x

Dedications:

******* NCISMASH4ever, bookluver07, their baby sister, smush68, karambulance, auntieleena, Lindsay1993, MissLozzieB, Lexi G, jcena'sgirl557744, Lemonn-Limee, razmend, BaltimoreJaxs, silvermoon217, 5H4M1R4, andrewjeeves, PotterWeasley5, hps915 Marta von Trapp, Kilkilia14, ncisaddict123, cheether, Crazy Dog Lady74, CALLEN37, cobaltblue53, 5H4M1R4 *******

I hope I didn't leave anybody out. :)


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER: Me: *pouting* I don' wanna sway it!**

**My friend, Callie: But you've got to...**

**Me: No!**

**Cote de Pablo: Please?**

**Me: Okay! Only for you though Cote! I no own NCIS. **

* * *

><p>I stepped out when the doors opened and walked over to her secretary, whose name I found out to be Cynthia. I glanced at her and she gestured to the door. I walked in slowly and she looked up, sighing in relief.<p>

"Oh, jeez, Nick, why don't you just give me a heart attack?" I laughed and she produced my black dancing bag. "This is clothes that I bought for you recently."

"Okay, thanks! Abby's lab, right?" I asked, she nodded in response and sighed before going back to work. I went to Abby's lab after I found somewhere to change into the yoga pants, t-shirt and converse.

"Nicole!" Abby said, turning down the ridiculously loud music and giving me a hug.

"Abby!" I replied with the same enthusiasm as her, hugging back.

"We've got work to do, missus." Abby said going all Army General on me. I straighten my back and salute.

"Yes, Ma'am!" I replied as she got me a lab coat. I put it on and we got to work. I fired guns in the Ballistics lab mostly, that was fun.

It was an hour later when Dad came in with a bottle of Coke and a Caf-Pow! "Whaddaya got Abs?"

"Show him my young apprentice" Abby told me. I smiled deviously and fired a shot into the box with the Colt M16A4 Rifle and waited to take out the bullet.

"You let my daughter shoot guns all day?" Dad asked, unimpressed.

"No! We found out other stuff! But look, that's a Military gun! The Colt Firearms company only sells them to the Armed Forces. And because your daughter is a genius," I blushed. "We found out who committed the murders!" Abby looked impressed with her story.

"And? Who is it?" Dad asked.

"Okay… Nicole?" Abby said.

"It is… Vice Admiral Joseph Fray!" I said happily. He kissed both our cheeks and handed us our respective drinks. "How come I don't get a Caf-Pow!"

"'Cause I don't want you addicted," He said walking out the door. "Do your homework!"

"No ya ne khochu..." I whined in Russian. I took of my coat and went back to the Ballistics lab to do my homework reluctantly. I could get used to this though. I did my homework quickly with ease and the case finished up sooner. They got the guy and got a confession. Abby said that they don't usually have one day cases.

I got out my phone and saw two texts, one from Kayla and one from Courtney.

Kayla: _Heya… am, do you want to come round tomorrow? Ask your Dad! –K_

Courtney: _Don't forget about the slumber party on Friday! –Court_

I smiled and when Dad came down to tell me it was time to go home I bombarded him with questions.

"Dad, can I go to someone's house tomorrow?" I asked sweetly as we walked to the elevator. We walked inside.

"Whose?" he asked.

"Kayla Vance's," I said. "

"Hmm… What do her parents do?"

"Her dad is an agent and her mom is…I don't know."

"We'll see," I squealed and hugged him. The elevator door opened in the garage and I hopped the whole way to the truck. We drive home and Dad calls for take-out.

* * *

><p>Sorry it's so short! I'll update, probably on Tuesday. I'm gonna go and get dessert now, I don' wanna go to bed... ;)<p>

Chell :) x

Dedications:

******* NCISMASH4ever, bookluver07, their baby sister, smush68, karambulance, auntieleena, Lindsay1993, MissLozzieB, Lexi G, jcena'sgirl557744, Lemonn-Limee, razmend, BaltimoreJaxs, silvermoon217, 5H4M1R4, andrewjeeves, PotterWeasley5, hps915 Marta von Trapp, Kilkilia14, ncisaddict123, cheether, Crazy Dog Lady74, CALLEN37, cobaltblue53, 5H4M1R4, hslacer, amycullen1993 *******

I hope I didn't leave anybody out. :)


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER: I don't happen to own the awesome thing that is NCIS... :L **

* * *

><p>A bit before the Chinese came Jenny showed up. She wore casual clothes and heels. Dad came up from the basement and they had a quiet conversation while I was on the computer. I couldn't hear <em>anything <em>they said so I started singing to myself. I murmured "Bean Pháidín" and Jenny stopped talking after the chorus.

"Are you seriously singing that?" Jenny asked standing in front of me as I finished.

"Uh-huh."

"What was it?" Dad asked.

"It was an Irish song."

"About…" he prompted.

"This psycho woman that stalks a man called Pháidín who already has a girlfriend. It's kind of freaky… One of the verses is: May your legs be broken, be broken. May your legs be broken, Pháidín's wife. May your legs be broken, be broken. May your legs and your bones be broken." I stated. "It sounds better in Irish though…"

"You are crazy," he admitted, walking to the door to get the Chinese. He paid the delivery guy and we sat down to eat. I took out the ice cream and put together three desserts. We ate silently until I decided to comment on the strawberries.

"You know, Irish strawberries are _so_ much better than these."

"You're obviously very tired. You're starting to sound psycho yourself. Go on, go to bed." I pouted playfully, hugged him and ran up the stairs calling goodnight. I quickly dressed into pyjamas and snuggled in and fell asleep promptly.

The next morning Dad dropped me at school and Kayla, Courtney and Kira ran up to me. They looked really excited.

"Oh my God, oh my God!" Kira screamed. "Can you dance?" she asked.

"Well, yeah, depends on what kind of dancing." I replied.

"Can you sing?" Kayla asked.

"I guess so." I said unsurely. _Where are you guys going with this?_

"Can you _preform_?" Courtney asked me, her eyes twinkling in the morning light.

"I have before. I'm a competitive Irish dancer…" I explained.

"Good, because you have to sign up for the talent competition. It'd be so cool. We just think you'd be great!" Kira exclaimed. "And… you get like two hundred bucks!"

"Why did you think I'd be good? You've never seen me preform." I asked suspiciously.

"Because…" Kayla started hesitantly.

"Because you're really pretty and it's basically a beauty competition!" Courtney said, dragging us into the school to get books.

"Okay…but you guys have to help me get ready and stuff. When is it on?" I relented, opening my locker.

"The audition's on Thursday at lunch." Kayla replied. I gulped.

"You mean I have two days?" I spluttered. "Today and tomorrow."

"Yeah, but we know the music teacher really well. She'll help us!" Kira replied enthusiastically. The bell rang as I grabbed my books. I raised my eyebrows at them and walked with them to Music where we met up with Lily. It was the only class where all five of us were together. The music teacher's name was Miss Frasier. She was young with black hair in a bun and clothes that looked like she walked straight out of a magazine. She smiled at us when we walked in and the girls dragged me over.

"Miss Frasier? Can you help Nicole prepare for the talent show?" Kira asked politely. I sighed.

"Would you like to audition, Nicole?" she asked me kindly.

"Sure, it seems fun. I've preformed before. I was the lead in my school plays a few times." I replied.

"Okay, well today is a singing class anyway. You can be first," she replied as the second bell went off. My eyes became as wide as saucers. The girls took my bag and rang giggling down to their seats. Miss Frasier walked up to the podium and gestured for me to follow. I walked confidently up to the podium. "Quiet down now. Nicole is going to start off today's class. Okay?" she announced. "I expect everyone to treat her with respect." She turned to me briefly. "Do you have a song?"

"I-I think I can sing it without music." She nodded and I took a deep breath. I sung Forget You by Cee Loo Green, moving my hands animatedly and trying to remember everything my teacher had taught me. I opened my eyes hesitantly and walked back to Kira, Kayla, Lily and Courtney.

"Oh my God!" Kira said.

"You're so good!" Courtney exclaimed.

"Well done, Nicole." Miss Frasier said. I smiled for the rest of the day and signed up for the Talent Show at lunch.

* * *

><p>I'm sorry! I am... I have to go do my mountains of homework but I'll update again tonight! :)<p>

I'm so sorry! This is what I think it would be like. Just no so long www(dot)youtube(dot)com(slash)watch?v=nQhMjK9GV1M (She actually looks kind of like her but with strawberry blonde hair...)

Oh and I meant to say that Nicky isn't going to Kayla's but Kayla is going to Gibbs's I had to change that around. Sorry for any inconveniences... :P

and for Bean Pháidín= www(dot)youtube(dot)com(slash)watch?v=HhWXnyyKds

Dedications:

******* NCISMASH4ever, bookluver07, their baby sister, smush68, karambulance, auntieleena, Lindsay1993, MissLozzieB, Lexi G, jcena'sgirl557744, Lemonn-Limee, razmend, BaltimoreJaxs, silvermoon217, 5H4M1R4, andrewjeeves, PotterWeasley5, hps915 Marta von Trapp, Kilkilia14, ncisaddict123, cheether, Crazy Dog Lady74, CALLEN37, cobaltblue53, 5H4M1R4, hslacer, amycullen1993 *******

I hope I didn't leave anybody out. :)


	11. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER: If I owned NCIS I would proabably put a child in it just so I could say that I've acted with Cote de Pablo, Mark Harmon, Michael Weatherly, Sean Murray, Pauley Perrette etc.. (Mostly Cote, Mark and David though.) But, alas, I do not own so, therefore, you will not be seeing me on NCIS.**

* * *

><p>Second class after lunch was Gym and as I hadn't gone yesterday I was very excited.<p>

I was getting changed into my gym clothes, Kayla and Courtney beside me. Soon two girls came up to Courtney. They had bad fake tan all over their arms and legs and had ridiculously orange faces. I blinked at them and tried not to laugh.

"Jamey, Ashleigh, this is Nicole." She said painfully, like she didn't like them. They looked me over quickly.

"Well," I said in my native accent, using the only greeting that would've been acknowledged in my school.

"You _are _Irish. Theo wasn't lying." One of the girls said disgustedly.

"What?" I replied. "Are you implying something, love?" I asked her scathingly.

"Me?" she asked, feigning innocence. "No! Of course not"

"Shtuck! Ata ma'iv et haJanana," I said abruptly in Hebrew. "Be'vakasha." I added sweetly, waving her away. She huffed and turned with her friend, swaying their scantily clad butts.

"You just got yourself into a whole lot of trouble my friend," Courtney told me. "They're both cheerleaders and can make your life hell. Jamey, the one you were talking to, is Theo's girlfriend." My eyes went wide and I smirked.

We walked out to the track and field area outside. Coach Johnsons was there as we walked out together.

"Nicole, right?" he asked, coming towards us. I nodded and he looked proud of his memory. "We're playing basketball today." I heard a chorus of 'yes' and smiled.

"I love basketball," I told him. "I usually play small forward. I was the fastest on the team."

"Okay." He said to me fleetingly. "Let's pick teams. Courtney and Naomi are captains." Courtney smiled at Kayla and me as she walked to the mid-court line. The other girl, Naomi, looked quite nice. She had brown hair with blonde highlights tied into a pony.

We played two games and Courtney's team, the one I was on, won both. I played small forward for both. We changed back into our uniforms and went to the last class.

After school Alek and I walked to NCIS. Unlike on Monday, we talked and it wasn't an awkward silence. We actually had a lot in common and, to be honest, he's really cute…

I ran up to the bullpen and dropped my bag beside Ziva's desk.

"Where's Dad?" I asked, sitting down on the floor. Tony looked at me oddly but Tim and Ziva just accepted it.

"He is with Abby," Ziva replied.

_"Are we still going swimming?" _I asked in Hebrew.

"_Ken, yaldeh," _Ziva replied, I smiled at her. Dad walked in purposefully and greeted me briefly. I started my homework at the desk beside McGee and finished it all before Dad shouted gruffly that they could go home. I went to his truck with Ziva and swapped my schoolbag with a bag for swimming.

"Ready?" she asked me. I nodded and we got into her red mini cooper and drove to the swimming pool. I changed into a swim suit and drag shorts and Ziva had a one piece too. We swam until the ringing of the alarm on Ziva's phone stopped us. We both got out and towelled off, drying ourselves and then got dressed. I changed into pink topped A&F yoga pants, a cute Aero Henley t-shirt and some flip flops. She dropped me at home and I ran in. I just remembered hoe my friends had ambushed me this morning and rushed to tell my Dad. I ran to the basement and he was there with Jenny, drinking bourbon (I'd found out that's basically the only thing he drinks).

"Hi!" I greeted them warmly, embracing them both individually. Dad looked at my feet, grimacing. I smiled. "Back in a sec, then I have to tell you something!" I ran up the stairs and changed into pyjamas (a boyfriend shirt, camisole and dance shorts with slippers), leaving my barely worn clothes on the chair by my desk. I raced back down to the basement and stopped short before I fell down the basement stairs, calming myself and slowing down.

"I'm going to compete in the talent show…" I breathed. They looked at me in shock.

Jenny recovered first. "What are you going to do?"

"Sing," I stated simply, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Will you sing for me, Nicks?" Dad asked. "I haven't heard you before." I crossed my arms in defiance.

"Another time, I'm starving. Is there dinner?" I promised. Jenny nodded and we walked up together. We ate in silence until Jenny suggested a movie, I agreed as now was the perfect time to put my plan into action. We watched "Return of the Titans" and just before the credits rolled up I reached for the remote and paused it.

"Y'know, I'm...I'm okay if you two want to get together," I said, staying strong. "M-mama always said that you two were perfect for each other and that, uh, if she ever...d-died or somethin' that I shouldn't stand in your way. When she told me first I was angry at Jenny but you're just too good to me and I forgave you," I took a deep breath. "And now that I'm here, I just think that you two are really cute together." Dad smiled at me and my new found maturity. Jenny looked expectantly at him and he leaned in slightly, brushing her lips. I smiled and said goodnight as they pulled apart. I ran up the stairs and snuggled into sleep. It had been a good day.

* * *

><p>I'm a screwy updater.. I know. But I'm listening to Dani California so screw you guys! Just Kidding! Love you! :D<p>

Am, so, I know I shouldn't _really_ ask this but... could you please review? It really motivates me and makes me want to write (Which is probably why I struggle on writing a lot before publishing...) :)

Thanks for reading :)

~R xxx

P.S. Anyone want to guess my favorito colour? :*

Dedications:

******* NCISMASH4ever, bookluver07, their baby sister, smush68, karambulance, auntieleena, Lindsay1993, MissLozzieB, Lexi G, jcena'sgirl557744, Lemonn-Limee, razmend, BaltimoreJaxs, silvermoon217, 5H4M1R4, andrewjeeves, PotterWeasley5, hps915 Marta von Trapp, Kilkilia14, ncisaddict123, cheether, Crazy Dog Lady74, CALLEN37, cobaltblue53, 5H4M1R4, hslacer, amycullen1993, KellyLewis *******

I know I'm missing some, hopefully I can get that fixed soon. :) xxx


	12. Chapter 12

**DISCLAIMER: I asked my Mom if I could get NCIS for St Patrick's Day, national holiday and all, but she said no... therefore, I don't own it :(**

**Talent Show = Ch. 15 (me thinks...)**

* * *

><p>The next morning Jenny was making pancakes when I woke up. She was wearing the same clothes as yesterday and smiling. I sat at the counter and waited hungrily for her to put two on my plate.<p>

"Where's Dad?" I asked, digging into my pancakes. She looked around the room.

"In the basement, I guess." She shrugged her shoulders. "Come on and hurry up though, you're not dressed yet." I smiled mischievously at her and stuffed the rest of pancake in my mouth, chewing slowly before showing her the contents childishly and running up the stairs with her after me. I giggled the whole way up to my bedroom until I slammed the door. I laid down in my bed and pretended to be asleep as Jenny came in with Dad, who, from the glance I got, wasn't too happy with all the noise.

"Nicole Jennifer Gibbs!" Jenny said loudly, overreacting, walking into my room. I feigned innocence and stretched my arms and yawned.

"Mm?" I mumbled.

"Don't 'mm' me! You know well why I'm annoyed." I had to bite my lip not to smile and shook my head.

"Nicole…" Dad grumbled as I stood up.

"Yes Daddy?" I asked sweetly, saving a conniving glance for Jenny.

"Stop messing with Jen," He said before grabbing my hand and pulling me closer to him. He whispered in my ear, "She's the _director_ for a reason, she likes control." He smiled at me cheekily and we walked back downstairs. Jenny followed us sulking and I turned around and hugged her impulsively, almost falling down the stairs.

"Sorry," I said as she let me go. "It wasn't meant to annoy you, just for fun…" She smiled at me and linked my arm dramatically.

After school Alek and I walked to NCIS. I said goodbye and ran into the building. The back elevator wouldn't work so I ran up the stairs, not wanting to go in the front elevator. I got to the bullpen and Dad wasn't there…again, but Ziva, Tony and McGee were so I sat down at the same desk after greeting them and started my Maths homework.

I started to write my French letter last thing and I had a complete mind block.

"Ziva? Comment dis-tu…' Everyone agrees that I am a bit crazy and eccentric'?" I asked across the room. "Est-ce…tout le monde d'accorde à pense que je suis fous et excentrique?"

"Non, 'tout le monde _s'_accorde à pens_er_ je suis fous et excentrique.' "She replied quickly. I smiled graciously and went back to writing.

"Can I?" I asked Dad again as he brought Jenny and I back to our house. I was trying to get a day off for this coming Monday as it the bank holiday in Ireland for St. Patrick's Day and you always got a day off. "I've gotten off _every_ time since I was three!"

"I guess…" he mused, stopping at the traffic lights.

"Thank you, it's just…Mama loved St Patrick's Day and all…" I trailed off. He smiled at me through the mirror and the rest of the ride was silent. When we got home I changed and we curled up for dinner on the couch before Jenny left with a hug for me and a kiss for Dad. He tucked me in and guaranteed that I would have to go to school tomorrow but not Monday. He kissed my forehead and pulled the covers around me a little tighter before leaving and turning at the door to look at me one last time before he turned off the lights.

Friday passed me by the same as every other day since I've been here with the exception of the team coming round for dinner (We had left the sleepover for next Wednesday so I could get ready for the talent competition)as a celebratory 'feast' as Tony had christened it. After aforementioned 'feast' (consisting of five pizzas; five cokes; two beers; one Caf-Pow!; one bourbon; one water and twelve scoops of ice cream [three of which were Tony's]) we all snuggled up on the couch. Tony was as excited as a little boy at Christmas because I had decided that we should watch the 1969 classic with Elvis Presley, _Charro!_

Ducky was sitting on a single chair and Tony and Ziva were curled up on the other one. Abby and Tim were on the floor, as were Jimmy and Breena. I was snuggled into Dad's right side and Jenny was sitting by his left, holding his hand.

After the movie Ducky, Jimmy and Breena said goodbye and left the rest of us. We talked for a while before Abby dragged Tim out the door. Tony and Ziva left then but Jenny stayed the night. I kissed them good night and changed into dance shorts and a tank top after showering.

I woke up at eight and changed into a white tank top, green shirt and dark wash skinny jeans. I walked downstairs in my socks and got my laptop which was sitting on a table in the living room. I tiptoed back to my bedroom and chatted with my friends for a while. They told me that they missed me and they were going to the parade soon. They had the annual Paddy's Day sleepover without me. Dad poked his head in the door at half past and I said goodbye.

"We're going out for breakfast." He said before leaving. I slipped on some green high-tops and a green rain jacket. It was St Patrick's Day after all.

* * *

><p>This took me a crazy long time to write. OhMyGosh... We'll see about updating tomorrow but I have a crapload of homeworkstudying for Tuesday...

Can we see about five reviews? They really make my day and I feel like crap because I hate my business teacher.

Chell :) x

Dedications:

******* NCISMASH4ever, bookluver07, their baby sister, smush68, karambulance, auntieleena, Lindsay1993, MissLozzieB, Lexi G, jcena'sgirl557744, Lemonn-Limee, razmend, BaltimoreJaxs, silvermoon217, 5H4M1R4, andrewjeeves, PotterWeasley5, hps915 Marta von Trapp, Kikilia14, ncisaddict123, cheether, Crazy Dog Lady74, CALLEN37, cobaltblue53, 5H4M1R4, hslacer, amycullen1993, KellyLewis *******

I know I'm missing some, hopefully I can get that fixed soon. :) xxx


	13. Chapter 13

**DISCLAIMER: I tried! I swear I did...**

**An Comhdháil - pn. On Co-gall :) **

**Seachtain na Gaeilge - pn. Shock-tan na Gale-ga**

* * *

><p>On Sunday, Kayla, Courtney and Lily picked me up and we went to the 'mall'. We shopped for two hours before I found the dress. It was a midnight blue halter top with a green flowy skirt for the bottom with pinks and blues all around it. Instantly I knew this was the one. The girls cooed over it and I immediately found my size and bought it.<p>

When I got home there was a letter waiting for me. I opened it eagerly. Dad and Jenny were both looking at me expectantly so I read it aloud.

"Dear Nicole Gibbs… blah-di-blah-blah, we very much enjoy your dancing…congratulations on your third consecutive Worlds win. It's a pity you're not competing this year… This is a small town, Butte, Montana, where most of its community has Irish descent or have moved from Ireland. I am the mayor of said town and we are hosting our annual Seachtain na Gaeilge (Irish Week) from the ninth to the thirteenth of April. We heard of your recent move to the USA and would be very appreciative if you could make it down here for the week… blah-blah-blah, the week consists of dancing, music, storytelling and reminiscing. There will be a small Irish Dancing Competition. We hope that you will be able to make it…blah-di-blah-blah. Please reply ASAP. Sincerely, Colm Lafferty."

"Do you want to?" Dad asked me.

"It's seems like a lot of work just for a small town in Montana's Seachtain na Gaeilge. It is in my Spring Break too." I said thoughtfully. "How long does it take to drive to Montana?"

"Well, if we take the I-90 West it should take two days, maybe less."

"Nicks, I've been with you for so many feises. It takes more than four weeks to get ready! It's a lot of effort and you'll be tired after the drive. Do you even have your red wig? I'm pretty sure you said you sold it. Did you bring your costume?" Jenny argued.

"I'm fit enough and if I keep practicing like crazy I can probably get my new reel and slip jig right. My brown bun wig is here and so is my brown Daniele. The dye should come out soon anyway; I haven't added any since I got here. You can see my roots. My costume can be sent over easily. Angie has it and I can get one cheap 'round here if I look for it. Then I can sell it saying I danced in it. In case you didn't realise I'm pretty famous in the dancing world, Commission and An Comhdháil." I retorted. "I think I should. The competition will be good for me and it could be my Spring Break activities." I smirked at Dad.

"I guess. We could probably make an outing of it. Me, you, Nicky, the team, Abby, Ducky, whoever." Dad said to Jenny. "If we wouldn't be missed too much. Director and all."

"Oh, yeah! Please, I'd love if they could see me dance! Please Jenny? You could approve it and there's loads of time to get a new ME, forensic scientist and MCRT. Mr Vance is the Assistant Director so he could step in for you!" Jenny looked doubtfully at us. She sighed.

"I guess. I'll call Cynthia now, see how this will work." She smiled and I hugged her. Dad kissed her head and she walked away to make her call.

"Can I tell Ziva and everyone tomorrow?" I asked Dad. He nodded and went to make dinner. I changed and danced a bit, trying to perfect my jig.

"Urgh!" I complained walking back to the kitchen in my heavy shoes. I grabbed an ice pack and cooled my bruised shins. "Jesus Christ…" I mumbled.

"What did you do?" Jenny turned towards me, away from the pasta.

"I can't do it!" I said, defeated. "I can do it fine on my right foot but it's impossible on my left. The starting position is crap!"

"C'mon Nick, you never say can't. Do you remember when you were little and Jada said she couldn't do Rocks and you were like 'Here, look just do this!'? Where's that little girl now?"

"But look!" I said stepping onto the wood. I did the sequence with my right foot. "See where my left foot is? I can't take that out and do the first step without messing up the beat! I don't know how I can change it either!"

"Listen to me, calm down and ignore it. Can you do it with your left foot once it gets out?" I nodded. "Well then talk to Angie in the morning and get it sorted out. Dinner's ready soon so go and change, tell your father too." I smiled at her and went to change.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **

**The Dress - It is an _Aeropostale dress_. Navy Blue on top and bright green with light blue and pink flowers on the bottom. here's the link :) http:/www(dot)aeropostale(dot)com/product/index(dot)jsp?productId=12214233&cp=3534618(dot)3534619(dot)3534623(dot)3541050(dot)3536152(dot)11330926(dot)3128374**

**_Butte, Montan_a is the city the Irish would have built if the English had said build a city of your own design and consider money to be no object. **

**A _feis_ (pn. fesh) is a traditional Gaelic arts and culture term. "Feis" is commonly used referring to Irish dance competitions.**

**_Commission_**** is all over the world and much larger. It has a regional feis for each province(One in North America and one in Great Britain), the All-Ireland's and if you qualify, The World Championships. **

**A _Bun Wig_ is a type or Irish Dancing wig where the curls are in the form of a bun. A _Daniele Wig_ is a type of wig where the curls are long an d flowing. Used generally for 8 to 14y/olds.**

****_Seachtain na Gaeilge_ is a non-profit organisation, which promotes the use of Irish language and culture both at home and abroad within a two-week festival held in March every year, and this year took place between the 5 – 17 March 2011.****

Chell x


	14. Chapter 14

**DISCLAIMER: Have fun trying guys. *****Light bulb moment* Actually, maybe I could pay them in kind reviews... ;)**

**Hebrew: _Ay'foh? -_ Where?**

**_Lahmah? - _Why?**

**_Azoi'? - _Really?**

* * *

><p>"Is Ziva here yet?" I whined a half an hour after we got to NCIS. It was 0630 and I was dead tired.<p>

"Obviously not." Dad replied grumpily. "Go to sleep, I'll wake you up when someone comes."

"And you won't tell them?"

"No!" He said testily.

"Okay, am, actually don't I'm going to freak Ziva out." I said and walked over to her desk, getting my blanket and pillow and bag and hiding under her desk. I pulled my bag in with me and got comfortable.

* * *

><p>An hour later Ziva arrived and sat down in her seat. I saw her put away her badge and gun and she pulled in her chair. I pushed myself back as far as I could go and waited a moment until I heard her typing quicken. I slowly moved my hand to beside her boot clad foot. I slowly dragged my hand up to her mid-calf where I grabbed her leg suddenly. She jumped back and pointed her reserve at me. I came out and laughed. Dad, and Tim (who had arrived while I was under the desk,) laughed too. Ziva looked unhappy and I fake pouted at her. She swatted at me and reprimanded me in Hebrew, shooing me away from her desk.<p>

"Well, I won't invite you then." I said, nonchalantly sitting in Tony's chair.

"Ay'foh?"

"Montana."

"Lahmah?"

"Dancing; there's a Seachtain na Gaeilge – Irish Week - over there and they asked me to dance in it. We were going to make an outing of it."

"Azoi'?"

"Yup, so, do you want to come?" I asked. "It was Dad's idea."

"I'd love to." Ziva said, but she didn't look quite finished with the questioning.

"Yes?"

"Who's coming?" she asked.

"Dad, Jen, you, McGee, Tony, Abby, Ducky, anyone who wants to go."

"Okay." She smiled and thanked me before going back to work.

I asked McGee and Abby and they both said yes. Ducky and Palmer said no, but they looked extremely bereaved that they were unavailable. When Tony came in I asked him too, jumping up and down like a lunatic. He said yes once he heard Ziva was coming. Dad got annoyed of me pretty soon because they all had gigantic piles of paperwork to do. He set me in the cubicle and told me to plan the trip. I did that and then made a list of all the things I needed to remember for the trip.

At 1400 Dad told Tony to bring me for lunch because he and Jenny had stuff to do, plus, Abby, Tim and Ziva had all had 'Nicky Duty'.

* * *

><p><strong>3rd Person (Jewelers)<strong>

Jethro and Jenny walked into the jewelers shop. They knew exactly what they wanted and had come well prepared. Jethro Gibbs had been in jewelry stores a couple of times in his life for engagement rings, birthday presents, wedding rings and the like. The last time he had been at one was for his last wife's engagement ring; a medium pink tinted diamond with smaller clear diamonds surrounding it on a thick gold band. Today, e was coming or something for Nicky but the next time he would be coming for something a whole lot more significant. He knew that even after he had bought it, it would be a little while before he used it. He did, however, know he was going to use it soon. Not before Nicky's talent show or their little excursion but he knew that it would definitely be before the year was out. He soon went over to a woman, leaving Jenny to fend for herself.

"Hello sir, what can I do for you today?" the blonde woman asked.

"I'm looking for dog tags for my daughter; silver, with her name and birthday."

"You have perfect timing, sir. We got in a shipment of plain dog tags recently. If you could write your daughters name and age we can do that in cursive script with her birthstone too."

"Great." He said tersely.

"It should be ready for…Thursday but I'll call you so that you know, and you can pay on pick-up." She smiled at him and took his number.

A man soon found Jenny and greeted her warmly. He shook her hand and brought her over to a counter.

"Can I help you …?"

"Jenny," she supplied willingly, nodding at the older man.

"Alright Jenny, what are you looking for?"

"I am looking for a bracelet for my adoptive daughter," Jenny stated. "I want a thin, brown leather bracelet with an inscription. The inscription is in Hebrew though; would you be able to do that?"

"Yes, is there anything else that I might need to add?"

"Yes, actually, I'd like if you could put an emerald in the clip and it needs to be sturdy, she dances, you see, so it can't fall off."

"Okay, if you could give me the measurements and Hebrew it'd be great."

"Of course," she said, giving him the page. "Will it be ready by Monday?"

"Tuesday, I should think, maybe a bit after. I'll call you, don't worry." She thanked him and met up with Gibbs. They walked around DC for a while until they drove back to the Navy Yard.

* * *

><p>With Tony, Nicky was having a great time. He was acting like a kid and quoting movies left, right and centre. They ate Chinese and Nicky danced on the street for ten minutes, earning thirty dollars. Tony was amazed at the amount and then at her kindness; she split it with him.<p>

Nicky went back to NCIS fifteen dollars and a grey OSU t-shirt richer. Tony had given it to her and the moment he came out of his apartment with it she put it over her navy tank top and made a tad more stylish by tying it tight, using a hair tie.

* * *

><p>On Wednesday Miss Frasier and the girls helped me prepare for the Talent Show. I was a nervous wreck and shaking throughout every class. The teachers barely minded me anymore. I had straight As and most of the teachers loved me. I had settled in really well and I was very happy. I still talked to my friends inIrelandregularly and they knew what was going on.<p>

Mr Vance picked the four of us up (Kira was visiting her Grandmother inOhiobecause she got really sick) and we went into Kayla's house because Courtney's parents were working all night. As soon as we got in we had dinner; a gorgeous vegetarian lasagna with garlic bread and salad. I didn't eat much because I was trying to lose weight for dancing. It's easier to dance when you're skinny…

After dinner we all went upstairs to Kayla's gigantic room and changed into pajamas. I wore a pair that Jenny got me in Paris; a grey top with theEiffelTowerand 'Bonjour' in a pink heart with pink shorts. Kayla wore a white tank top and blue pants, Lily wore a bright yellow t-shirt and white bottoms and Courtney wore a long-sleeve plain blue t-shirt and Soffe shorts. We played Truth or Dare until quarter to eleven. Then we went to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **

**I'm too tired to beta it (I generally try somewhat) 'cause it's 2247hrs and I'm dying. I've been up for forever! :P I'm going to try and update tomorrow but my brother is 'fixing' our computer(I got a new laptop) and that's where the next chapter is. I no for a fact that I've lost every chapter I've written after the next one, so... yeah, I figure I'm going to take a break. On the good side...It's my thirteenth birthday on Tuesday! You can all give me birthday reviews and I'll update ON my birthday... How about it? Ey? Ey? Enticing? My ass is killing me, so I'm gonna go sleep now. :) Love ya...**

**Chell x**


	15. Talent Show

**DISCLAIMER: I disclaim that I don't own anything worthwhile. **

* * *

><p>The next day was nerve-wrecking to say the least. The talent show was on after school and I couldn't concentrate in any of my classes. All I could think of was the clothes sitting in my locker and the look I imagined on my Dad's face. My hair was curled and the red dye was finally out leaving my natural golden brown color. Miss Frasier let me sit in the back of the class and relax for Music.<p>

The bell rang at half two and I smiled so wide. I went into the music room like I had been told to and met up with the three other singers and the duet. I knew them all by name but not all personally. Janey Simms was in my Maths class. Kyle Jamison was on the football team and one of Alek's good friends. Joey Stevenson and Aiden Coughlin were the duet; Joey was Courtney's boyfriend and Aiden hung out with us a lot because he was Joey's best friend. Lastly, Shir Katz, the only Jew in my whole grade. She was really nice and pretty but quiet and more academically set. She didn't go out or have sleepovers or birthday parties; she ate on her own at lunch with a book and her iPod.

Miss Frasier told us the order of performance (Kyle, Joey and Aiden, Shir, me, and then Janey) and we changed. I did my makeup and all the girls chatted before we had to go on stage. I helped Shir zip up her pencil skirt and we went backstage. Miss Frasier explained that all the other acts were going before the singers. I waited until my turn and then walked on stage nervously when the host called my name and the song.

I could see all my close friends, the team, Abby, Ducky and Jenny. Palmer couldn't come because he was 'meeting the parents' again. I didn't mind because I could see Tony's video recorder. Dad winked at me, Jenny looked as anxious as she did before the Worlds and Ziva looked excited, whispering quietly to Tony, probably about the stereotypicalness. I'm pretty sure she was never at an American Middle School Talent Show.

The music of _Love Takes Over _soon filled the room and I stood there with my head piece. I started singing, the room silenced. I danced slowly, just swaying from side to side and doing some things a bit more... daring. At the end I did a back flip and walked off the stage to applause. I was smiling widely and Miss Frasier and the other competitors congratulated me as we had been doing all evening.

* * *

><p>"And, the winner is…" I sat down beside Shir and Janey, all of us holding our breath. "Nicole Gibbs!" I let out my breath slowly and then it hit me: I had won. I was stuck to my chair.<p>

"Nicole, Nicole," I could hear my name all around me. A slender hand was on my shoulder momentarily and I looked up to Shir. "You've won Nicole; go get your prize." I smiled gratefully at her and stood up, shaking. I walked out and got my prize, posing for pictures and stuff. The whole team was smiling up at me.

After all the publicity and congratulating was done I was free to visit my family and friends. Courtney, Alek, Kayla and Lily were waiting for me as soon as I got off the stage. I hugged them all and after a while told them I'd see them tomorrow, thanks for the support. The girls left but Alek said he was walking home and wanted to stay for a while; if it was okay.

I saw Alek walk over to Dad while I was talking to Abby, they were having a conversation but I couldn't read their lips. A minute or so later Alek grabbed my jacket and schoolbag and slung the former around my shoulders, tightening his arm around them too. A warm, fluttery sensation followed and I smiled.

"Will you walk me home?" he whispered huskily in my ear. I nodded numbly as we exited the building. It was cold and my bare legs felt it instantly. He pulled me closer and tightened his hold. It would take fifteen minutes to walk to my house and only ten minutes for the team to drive.

After arriving at my house we stood on the path. Alek and I were basically engaged in a staring competition until he looked down to my lips which had a light layer of strawberry lip gloss on them.

"Nicky,"

"Yeah," I said dreamily.

"I'm going to kiss you now, okay?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **

**I _will _update on... Sunday. I have two parties on this Saturday and then I have an optician's appointment (I think) 'cause I might have to get glasses on Sunday. The weekdays are always busy and then I have to go to Dublin on the 28th for a certificate or an award of some kind. Night guys! (0215hrs here). I need five reviews 'cause this chapter, I think, was pretty good and... celebrate guys, chapter number 15!**

**Love Chell x **


	16. Chapter 16

**_Disclaimer: It's just too bad..._**

* * *

><p><em>"Nicky,"<em>

_"Yeah," I said dreamily._

_"I'm going to kiss you now, okay?"_

My body froze as I registered his words. All I could do was nod numbly as he wrapped his arms around my waist and leaned in, tilting is head slightly. Instead of kissing my lips straight away he lightly kissed the corner of my lips. His kiss soon moved onto my lips but it ended almost as soon as it had started. I had had my first kiss then and there. In shock, I only mumbled when he said goodnight and pecked my cheek. I had a goofy smile on my face when the porch light flickered on, a sure sign the 'family' had seen the kiss. I walked listlessly to the door.

"I'm gonna go change," I called to the team, running up the stairs so I wouldn't get caught.

"Nicky…" Dad grumbled angrily. I winced but heard Jenny comforting him. I changed into pajama pants, an Aero Henley top and my green and yellow 'Worlds 2011' hoodie. I pinned back my side fringe, tied my hair half-up, half-down and cleaned off al my makeup, moisturizing my face too. I stuck on a pair of light socks and tucked my pants into my cardy UGG boots. Walking slowly down the stairs I cuddled with the Eeyore teddy I brought down.

"Hi guys," I said, smiling hopefully and curling up on the rug beside Ziva's chair. Abby and Ziva raised their eyebrows at me and I smiled sheepishly. Dad looked annoyed and Tony and McGee just looked awkward. Ducky was gone and Jenny looked disappointed.

"Nicole Annabelle Jennifer Gibbs I am going to kill you." Jenny annunciated slowly. "I cannot believe you did that!" Ziva and Abby pulled the boys out so it was only Dad, Jenny and I in there.

"You're preaching to me? You are such a _hypocrite_ Jennifer! You told Mama that you'd turn her life support off as soon as she became unresponsive and you left it on for _two weeks_ afterwards. She didn't believe in that!" I was boiling and Dad was staring at us, judging us. "You've always broken your promises to both of us."

"Nicky," Dad started, putting his hand on my shoulder. I shook it off violently and stepped back.

"What? You don't understand! I've known you for two weeks, you've been married four times and didn't protect the two people you loved the most how can you possibly understand. You left my mother and me to fend for ourselves. You may as well have killed your _own_ daughter and the love of your life! Kelly and Shannon needed you and you were fighting some stupid war that you had no part in fighting in. Do you hate the Vietnamese? 'Cause I sure don't." I started talking to Jenny too. "What did we see in you two? You're lying, promise-breaking, lonely, sorrowful people!" Tears streaked down my face catching onto the little bit of mascara that was left on my lashes. "All I – all _we_'ve ever wanted were people who loved us, I guess we were on our own there."

"Nicole this isn't open for discussion, just go to bed and cool down." Dad said calmly.

"I think it is open for discussion father. Now, I'm just wondering, why did you feel that leaving your father was a good idea? Would you like if I left? Just upped and went off to join the killing machines that are the US Marines? Turned up a couple of years later and told you I was a Gunnery Sergeant. That I had killed people I never knew, met or had any affiliation with; just some Vietnamese that were in my way? Would you be proud, 'cause I wouldn't be?" I could feel my temper rising and my chest contracting, breathing was harder and if I hadn't riled Jenny up she'd be helping me. I needed my inhaler; breathing was shallow and my chest was oh so tight.

"How dare you? My own flesh and blood but you still want to talk to me like that?" Dad was so angry, but I couldn't talk, couldn't reply, reciprocate, even nod or shake my head. My head was dizzy with the limited amount of oxygen coming into my head. I was nauseous and my brain wasn't working. My legs felt like they had 200 pounds of something very dense on top of my 104 pounds of Nicky.

"D-Dad, Jenny…I'm sor-sorry but I nee- I need my in-in-haler." I coughed out. Jenny and Dad realized the seriousness of the situation then, it wasn't a shouting match anymore. Dad got my inhaler out of his pocket and held it to my mouth, both of them instructing me until I could breathe again. Dad held me in his arms, rocking me to and fro. I calmed down considerably and my breathing became steady and deep. I should have been careful, calm and planning once Jenny had reminded me of my promise. When I get angry, asthma comes into play and it's never a happy ending.

"Shh… You're alright Nicky, Jenny's just gone for some water and food and stuff." Dad assured, rocking me still.

"_Oui, Papa. Je ne voulais pas t'offenser. __J'étais juste en colère._"

"I can't speak French, baby." He said lovingly, stroking my hair. "I can guess, however, than '_offenser_' is something to do with offending me."

"_Oui, Papa_." I grinned, my brain working in French. All of my thoughts and speech was now in French.

"Jenny! She's speaking French!" Dad called to the kitchen. Jenny walked in with a tray of drinks, some cake, biscuits and pizza for me as I hadn't had dinner.

"Jenny, _c'est pour moi? Merci_!" I said, taking the glass of water and the plate of pepperoni pizza and fries.

"_Tu ne parle anglais?_"

"Of course, I do silly." I replied, eating my food.

"What did she say to you, I can translate it?" She asked Dad.

"Uh, _'je ne voulais pas t'offenser'_"

"I didn't mean to hurt your feelings."

"_'J'étais juste en colère'_"

"I was just angry." Jenny glanced down at me and I smiled at her. "You're a ridiculous child, you know that?"

"Known it since I was little Jen." I smirked.

* * *

><p>We talked and laughed until 0100hrs when Dad told me it was time for bed. The kiss had been forgotten so I ran upstairs and cuddled into my bed after discarding my UGGS, socks and hoodie. I took out my phone and read the message from hours ago.<p>

_Is everything alright? –Zi_

_It is now, thanks. –Nicky_ I replied.

Her text came at lightning speed. _I am glad. See you tomorrow, -Zi_

_Goodnight Ziva –Nicky_

_Erev Tov Nicky – Zi _I locked my phone and put it on a bedside table. I heard Dad and Jenny coming up the stairs and lied down. Dad came in and tucked me in, kissing me goodnight.

"I love you Dad," I murmured.

"Love you too Nicky," he whispered, smoothing my hair.

"Love you Nicks," Jenny said, patting my shoulder. I nodded sleepily and burrowed into my beige covers. I could hear them leaving my room, talking.

"_You're so good with her, Jethro." _I heard.

"_That's because she's so like you and Al." _

"_She has your temper."_

"_You love me anyway, hon."_ He teased.

"_That I do, Jethro. That I do." _Said Jenny, laughing gently.

* * *

><p><strong> AN: Sorry! Next should be up a lot sooner! :P Hope you liked it and if you did a review would be much appreciated but, I'm indifferent. :)**

**Chell :D**


	17. Chapter 17

**_Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS, but don't steal Nicky or my ideas (:_**

* * *

><p>The next morning I woke up and panicked straight away, not only was I late for school but Jenny wasn't threatening me with water as she usually did when I woke up late. I tiptoed downstairs after pulling on my jumper and a pair of hiking socks I found in the wash one day. I winced with every noise and my head was killing me. I was slowly making a subconscious to-do list; number one was to get some Advil. I heard Dad in the kitchen, not audible words but whispered mumbles. Jenny laughed and I instantly smiled. This was exactly what Mama wanted for both of them, whether it was with each other or a complete stranger.<p>

"Jenny?" I asked, walking into the kitchen. "Why didn't you wake me up for school?"

"Oh, the school rang at seven, _waking me up_, and told us that you didn't have to be in 'til eleven. Your dad and I decided that it was time for a day off for us and the team too. Unfortunately, Abby, Ducky and Palmer are the only people we have of their professions at such short notice." She explained, smiling and whisking pancake batter.

"Are Ziva, Tony and McGee coming over?" I questioned immediately. "Actually, wait, I need some drugs…" I said walking over to the medicine cabinet. Taking out the packet I popped two out and got a glass of water while Jenny and Dad's conversation started up again. Downing the tablets with an air of expertise I felt like an addict as I did every time I took tablets. I never knew why but I think it was because of the amount that can kill you. Six can lead to an overdose and be ridiculously painful in the end.

"Ziva, Tony and McGee are coming over, yes." Jenny answered plopping two small pancakes on my plate and Dad slid over the maple syrup. I turned up my nose and Jenny threw me a lemon. I sprinkled sugar on them on drizzled them in the citrus juice.

"Lemon and sugar?" Dad asked, disgusted even though we had pancakes very often.

"Yeah, duh, it's, like, the only way to have them." I retorted in a stereotypically fake American accent, thankful that my own accent was only slightly diluted since moving.

* * *

><p>The door opened and I looked up from the random book I had picked from the bookcase in the living room. Ziva walked in dressed in beige cargo pants and a greygreen vest. You could see her flat, tanned stomach and she smiled at me instantly.

"Hello Nicky, where are Jenny and Gibbs?" I shrugged my shoulders but pointed to the basement.

"Do you want some tea?" I smiled, getting up.

"Yes, please." She replied.

"Tell them I'm getting 'em some coffee will you?" I said, sauntering into the kitchen, turning on the kettle and getting some milk from the fridge. Once machine. I added milk and sugar and stirred the two teas, making sure the coffee was strong; I poured it into two mugs and added milk and sugar to Jenny's. I tried to carry all four but it was impossible so I put them on a tray with a few slices of cake on a plate. I walked down the stairs and put the tray on the workbench, giving Ziva her tea and the others their coffee. I took my own and sat cross-legged on the floor.

"So, what's up?" I asked.

"We were just talking aboutMontana." Jenny explained.

"Ooh Jenny! I almost forgot! Look!" I exclaimed. I pointed my right foot and did the step that I couldn't do earlier; now I could do it on my right and left feet. "Mwahaha!"

* * *

><p>"Hey Nicks," Alek said as I walked into English, stopping beside him.<p>

"Hey," I bit my lip. "Um, about yesterday…"

"I know, I'm sorry about that, I-I just needed to. Nothing has to happen. I promise." He told me, smiling. "Talk to you later, 'kay?" I nodded.

"See ya!" I smiled as our teacher walked in.

"What was that all about?" Courtney asked. I smirked.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oh, jeez. I honestly thpught I had updated weeks ago... And that, I am afraid, is my only excuse. I was kind of upset that I had gotten NO reviews but now I understand why, I hadn't even updated... Next chapter WILL be up on Wednesday (: Promise. The story'll probably go into thirty chapters I think (: Oh and for three weeks after the twenty-fourth of June I won't be able to update. So, again from June 24 to July 14 I won't be able to update ): I'll be in Dublin, I may get a note in or, like, 200-500 words sometime in the middle (:**

**Chell :D**


	18. Chapter 18

**_Disclaimer: Please don't steal, I wuvs you..._**

**_Ani ohev atach - I love you,_**

**_Ha'im tinas'i li - Will you marry me?_**

* * *

><p>The next day was forecasted to be one of the hottest April days for thirty years. The school sent out a text soon after I went to school saying that if the weather was as predicted we would have a no uniform day.<p>

Even Thursday was crazy hot compared toIreland. I had no problem changing straight after school to short shorts and a string top. At five, Tony declared barbecue weather and we all got to work. Dad got the barbecue ready, Tony and McGee set up the table and the girls went shopping. I decided I would make some food. Apparently, I'm good at barbecue food.

I started making chicken-sesame goujons. It's just breaded chicken with Jack Daniel's glaze. I made a salad and put it in the fridge. I went upstairs to do my homework and wait for the rest of the food to be ready.

I put on my headphones and curled up reading my English novel to recap before my essay. I had almost my entire essay finished when I heard footsteps on the landing outside my closed door.

"Boss, I've got something. No…Boss, Ziva and I have been breaking…" It was Tony and he was pacing now. "Boss, Ziva and I have been dating since before Thanksgiving and I know it's not your job to listen to this but I thought you'd like to know because you're like a father to both of us and Eli still doesn't like me. Anyway, I love Ziva and I'm going to propose…tomorrow." I gasped and clamped my hand over my mouth moving away from the door in case Tony had heard me. _Tony and Ziva had been dating? _I had kind of thought that it was a possibility but the more I got to know them the less likely it became.

My door opened and in came Tony. I smiled and pulled at my top, I was really starting to feel a chill with this information. He smiled at me and I stood up.

"Is dinner ready?"

"Yes, but I have to ask you something first…" he said, motioning for me to sit back down as he leaned onto my desk. "You can speak Hebrew, right?"

"Yeah, pretty well," I said. "Why?"

"Um, well, I want to propose to her, in Hebrew and I want to know the basics for her."

"Aw…" I cooed, bringing a subtle blush to his cheeks.

"So will you help me?" he asked quickly, helping me up.

"Yeah, okay. Write down what you want me to translate and I'll have it before I got to school tomorrow and then we can do like classes and stuff…" I said quietly, waving my purple nails about. We walked outside and sat down where everyone was eating or getting food at the small table set up with all sorts of foods.

An hour later I went downstairs to the sitting room. Everyone was sitting in chairs, the radio was on and there were various conversations going on at the same time.

"Hey, Nicky, what do you want to do for your birthday?" Jenny asked. I glared at her, knowing that I had told her specifically at Mama's funeral that under no circumstances whatsoever was she to tell anyone of when my birthday was. Dad would obviously know, but I was sure that he wouldn't make a big deal over it.

"When? Oh my God, we have to throw a party, you'll have the best thirteenth birthday _ever_!" Abby said enthusiastically, completely stopping all conversation.

"No Abby, thank you, but I don't celebrate my birthday and Jenny knows that," I said, glaring angrily at my surrogate mother whose smirk was cheeky, cocky and all too familiar of Mama's.

"But you'll be thirteen, it's different." Abby said as the team stopped their conversations and looked at us.

"I don't care Abby, I don't like parties." I sighed.

"You are not going to get anywhere with her," and "it's just a party, Nicky," drifted out of Ziva and Tony's mouths.

"Okay, I give up. My birthday's on next Saturday…" Abby squealed and began talking to Jenny. I shook my head and started reading my book curled into the couch, blocking out all sound.

I woke up early and straightened my hair while deciding what to wear. I finally decided that I'd wear a white tank top with gold polka-dots and dark denim shorts. I got dressed and pulled on my _Fred Perry_ sneakers. I did my makeup and wrote down the Hebrew quickly.

"Mornin'" I said to Jenny and Dad as I got an orange and a glass of water. I looked at my watch and debated over walking.

"Morning," Jenny called. Dad nodded.

"Is Tony here?"

"Yeah…he came by, said he was picking you up?"

"Oh, yeah, did I not tell you?" I improvised. "Where is he?"

"Bathroom," she nodded. I packed my lunch and ran upstairs for my laptop so I could continue my essay if we had a free class. Lucky English was last class that Friday. I shouldered my bag and put on Jenny's old denim jacket that she gave to me last year. Tony came out and we walked to his _Mustang_. We sat in and I demanded to see the ring.

It was a clear-cut Israeli diamond set with small diamonds spread around the silver band. The diamond wasn't big but it wasn't small either; understated but beautiful all the same.

"Do you need some help with the pronunciation? If you butcher it, it could sound like an entirely different word."

"Ah… your father'll kill us both but can you miss first period?"

"Sure, it's French. Just let me text Nicholas."

"You won't need a note or anything will you?"

"Tony, dear, naïve Tony… I lived with limited access to my only mobile guardian all my life. You think I don't know how to forge Jenny's signature?" I asked with raised eyebrows.

"Touché," He replied. "'Forging signatures, telling lies... impersonating practically anybody'."

"'That's three, nobody should have more than one talent'." I quoted.

"You've seen that movie?" He asked hitting park in the underground parking lot near a department store.

"Did you hear me when I said 'limited access to my only mobile guardian'?" I said winking and getting out with him.

"Hebrew over coffee, or we ca sit in the car?"

"Coffee please, I need it."

**~Nicky~**

"So, do you know it?" I asked almost an hour later while I was writing the note for my teachers. I had finished my English essay while Tony was coming to grips with the Hebrew.

"I think so…_'Ani ohev otach, ha'im teenas'i li?''_"

"You got it! Yay, well done Tony! Okay, are we forging or signing?" I asked happily. I was sure Ziva would say yes.

"Signing; if I get you in trouble with the law I don't think I'll have anyone to save me," he answered, taking the pen and slip from me.

_Tomorrow was gonna be some great craic, _I thought gently, _Mrs Griffin all over again. _

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey guys, I'm like five hours late but...yeah (: I'm quite happy with this chapter and for those of you who don't ship Tiva, I really am sorry but it's been a given since the first chapter and it's been on the summary all this time. I gotta go to sleep now 'cause it's 0445 but...yeah (: Can I have five reviews by the time I wake up? I would love you guys forever, not that I don't love you bit I'd love you even more. Or...five by Sunday 'cause I'll update then. It's a possibility I'll be in London though... (:**

**Chell :D**


	19. Please Read!

**_If you could read this it would actually help you too!_**

Hey, what's up dudes? I am here to say a couple things and to just let you know of some stuff that's been going through my head; some good and some bad...

1)I have been away for three-ish weeks and that's why I haven't updated it's not because I don't love you or anything else. 'I'm Just Nicky' was my first NCIS story and I'm so happy with it. As you'll see in the next point I'm not as happy with it as I could be because I didn't know how to plot it out or think through a plot terribly well as well as a couple of other things.

2) I am going to rework this story. After I'm finished I'm going to let you know on this one that I've published it and then after a week or so I'll remove this from the site. I hope none of you have objections to this. I hope that you will continue to love this story from the start. I have started a new email address, mainly for the calendar but that's irrelevant, for this story. If you have any ideas whatsoever and you don't want to leave a review or don't want to/cannot PM me just leave me an email at **nickygibbs314 gmail dot com**. I'd love if you guys would give me suggestions because as much as I love taking all the glory from the ideas and writing sometimes I just need to write with an idea rather than thinking up a not-so-good one because I need to update. I hope that I'll get maybe 11 or 12 chapters in before I feel the need to post it.

3) I was thinking of a sequel. If you agree with this and like the story enough to think that a sequel or a one shot or anything would do it justice just tell me in a review or PM or email. If any of you have a good idea regarding Nicky or Alek or anything I'd love to see how _you_ write it. I love reading as much as writing, if not more. Yeah...

4) While writing this I had a cute idea for a Nicky/Alek one-shot of when they were older. If you want to see this tell me in a review, PM or email; I'll probably write it anyway.

5) If you don't mind, you might want to try my other NCIS fic _NCIS Middle School. _It's not your average 'school' fic but you might enjoy it all the same.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading:)<p>


	20. Chapter 20

Hi Guys:) Rachael again, obviously :D

Just wondering if you guys wouldn't mind maybe long time established Tiva and McAbby maybe even married with kids or something… It's just so much easier to write established than to build it up. I just finished the 16th chapter and I'm not happy with the way I got them together so I was thinking maybe established will be easier. If I get two or more objections I'll start to update on the day I go back to school :D I'm just plotting out the next few chapters with a bit of writers block so I reread it and realised how much easier it would be established. So yeah… all I have to say really. Oh!

And these chapters are longer roughly 4000 words in length :p

Sorry about using this chapter as an A/N :p

BYE! ~Chell


End file.
